Cold Howl
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: After Leah is kidnapped by a shadowy international company and returned after having experimented on her, Jacob embarks on a journey to find her. But when he does, a series of murders begin to happen that coincide with Leah's arrival to the small town Jacob resides in, What secrets will be uncovered and learned. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Prologue **

_**Michael Sheppard, Paragon Corporation CEO**_

"_Since man first knew he wasn't alone in 1947, The top elite members of each nation's governments came together to form a secret corporation dedicated to studying alien life. At this same time The United States was embroiled in a Cold War with The Soviet Union, however, beneath the skin of it all The Soviets and The United States couldn't have been closer despite the theater beneath the surface. Paragon Corporation as the company was called by my and everyone else, made breakthroughs in advancing current weapons, armor, communicating with the unknown and developing Secret Black Projects."_

"_One of those secret black projects was the discovery and capturing of different species of vampires, after we took down everything we could learn from aliens our attention was directed to studying these creatures of the night. In one case we discovered that some species of vampires simply feeded off of emotional energy, in others it was the typical blood suckers, we discovered that the more far back we went in unveiling the DNA of vampires- we discovered they went as far back as prehistory to a time where we believe two original vampires arrived on earth that spawned an entire array of vampires."_

"_Vampires are gifted in having several powers, mental, spiritual, even what many would call 'god like' powers. However, after collecting several powerful vampire subjects and storing them into cryostasis, My attention is now studying Lycanthropy, were-creatures as they are mainly known as. My search had taken me to unique location in the U.S, a small Indian reservation that is home to The Quileute tribe in Washington State. The people that live there can morph into giant wolves, how exactly, is what interests me."_

"_I'm gonna need a test subject, any member of the pack should suffice, that is If there is any pack structure in that tribe. Science calls for a test subject and for a record for these horse size wolves. And no one will stop me, no one can stop Paragon Corporation."_

Michael Sheppard was a white man with black slick back hair, wore black clothing. his hands which were locked together and resting on his lap and glowing irides behind his black shades said one thing; He was anything but human. He called for a retrieval squad on a Bluetooth headset that he was wearing to come into his office, he asked that they bring back a live wolf from the Quileute tribe by an means necessary. They all nodded and left to grab their equipments.


	2. Chapter 2: Picking Leah Up

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Picking Leah Up**

**Seattle, Washington, September 17, 2008 5:30- Evening**

Long after the events of what happened between the Cullens, her pack, Sam's pack and many others against the Volturi,. Leah went ahead and decided to enroll at a 2 year community college in Seattle. However, in order to do that she would need someone to provide her with money. Being a responsible Pack leader and friend, Jacob took it upon himself to help her pay for books, an apartment she stayed in and just all around with anything else she might have needed.

More money began rolling in for him when his father helped him start an Auto Body Mechanic's shop in Fork's, from there connections were made that expanded his business into Seattle. Jacob didn't want to show off his amazing list of cars that he bought and got as presents. But when he did, he always seemed to do it around Renesmee and Leah. Today he was going to pick her up from her apartment, she was finally done with school and was returning home. She went in to study elementary education to work with little kids when the time came to look for a job in it. Doing yoga and attending anger management classes in college really got her issues under control.

She waited outside with her bags and suitcases near her. It's been 2 years since she's seen Jacob or her family. It would be nice to see how everyone else has grown. As for her, internally she's changed but on the outside she was just as beautiful as she's always been. It was early fall and she decided to wear clothing like a sweater and tight fitting jeans that really gave her butt even more of a shape, not that she needed it.

Leah kept looking left and right on the sidewalk she stood on, she hoped Jacob wouldn't forget the location she told him she would be waiting for him at. She decided to drag her things over to a bus stop that had a bench she could sit on, she took a seat and thought about a lot of things, people and about her friend Jacob.

"_Jacob…" _she said quietly under her breath, She wondered if he still enjoyed phasing, running around all naked with his boys and brother. She wondered if that daughter of Bella's had finally stopped growing and aging. Being so far from that leech and her parents and relatives made it easy to forget the pain Bella caused Jacob, the pain she felt when Sam imprinted on Emily and just being the only female to phase in and out as she pleased. Thinking about it now, Leah hasn't phased since she left the reservation, even so her menstruation cycle hasn't returned. Perhaps it would never return, and she was prepared to live with that.

It was then that she saw a black car, their approaching her was Jacob in a black 2008 Ford Mondeo. It was definitely an upgrade from the old models he drove, but it was to be expected for the job that he was in. He was after all the owner of two auto mechanic shops, Leah grabbed her bags and sat up. Jacob parked his car next to her and stepped out, he had denim jeans on with black and white addidas while wearing a wool coat. he definitely didn't need all that on, just like she didn't need a sweater, but it felt ok to wear them plus it wasn't hurting anyone.

"Leah! Oh my God look at you! Wow!" he said sounding surprised and genuinely happy to see her.

"Look at me? Look at you…when did you start wearing clothes like that, you've been hanging out around those Vampires too long."

Jacob brushed off her comment and went over to give her a strong hug. He grab the bag from her hand to put it away but as he took the bag from her hand he took notice of the small amount of make up that she had on. He knew that she looked beautiful before but right now it was more than just curiosity that caught his attention about her. She smiled when he looked at her and he nodded his head when she moved some of her hair behind her ear. Jacob opened the trunk of his car and began placing her bags in it, Leah opened the passenger door and sat right in. she saw that the driver's seat was closed and opened it when Jacob was done placing her bags in the trunk and about to come over.

Jacob saw this and smiled, there was something about a girl who opened up the driver's seat door before the driver did.

"Thanks for opening the door Leah, you ready to go back home?"

"Yeah, sure c'mon let's go." she answered sounding a bit unsure.

"Don't worry Leah… You mom's gonna be happy to see you and believe it or not you're brother's been thinking about you too. We all feel it sometimes, he doesn't do a good job at hiding it though."

"And what about you Jake…"

"What do you mean what about me? It's finally nice to have my second in command back."

"_Is that it?…" _Leah thought.

"Look I don't want this to be a weird trip back home, so let me play something. you don't mind do you?"

"Go right ahead Jake, do your thing."

Jacob had an ipod connected to his car radio and began looking for a song, Leah looked out her window and saw that the sun was setting. Was it really this late into the day? Either way the sunsets and sunrise looked so much better in La Push than they did in the city, too much noise pollution involved to enjoy a good sunset or sunrise.

"_I'll be your sunshine _

_You could be mine_

_You'll be my wind chime_

_I've got the rhyme we'll have a good time_

_Make up your mind _

_Roll with me girl_

_You're so fine _

_Girl, Just let me be there for you _

_Anytime_

_You're So Fine!_

_For you I'd join the longest line _

_You're so fine!_

_My girl just bruk out n whine _

_Mash up me brain, you a mash up a_

_Man mind _

_Real bad man a that's what them like _

_Girl I'll Be your sunshine"_

"Who is that!?" Leah raised her voice to get her question across the loud music, "It's Sean Paul!"

"Wow, so this is what you're into now. I wonder what more surprises await me back home."

* * *

**Highway 101, 6:30- Night**

When all the rounds of Sean Paul's songs were finished, Leah lowered the volume of the next song which was "LOL Smiley Face" by Trey Songz so she could speak to Jacob. Jacob figured she was gonna ask about the song so he spoke up before she did.

"Look most of these songs were recommended to me by Nessie. She's made friends in forks and well you know how girls are with these club songs."

"I don't care about any of that Jake, tell me what's the status of our pack, has it been doing good, have we gotten any new members."

"Already out of school and getting straight to business, I like it. Alright so the New President of the Unites States has signed a bill that hands over new lands to our people. The Northern Lands were transferred first to our tribe, it's the biggest piece and no surprise Sam and his boys control all 510 acres of it. It's above the reservation and Olympic national park, not forest. Our piece is the Southern Lands, just below the reservation. Actually the road were on enters a bit of our territory.

"How many acres in total then"

"275 acres, 55 acres and 220 in wilderness acres. There's also another piece of land that we acquired from private owners, it was called the Non- Federal Eastern Lands. It's only 184 acres, right now our pack and Sam's pack are fighting over it. It's nothing personal its just-"

"It's just about whose dick is bigger right? Nothing new I guess."

"it's nice to know you haven't changed a bit Leah"

"Hey!" she shouted, Jacob jumped a bit. "Ah, look at your face."

"Still the same chick."

"So how's your imprintee doing, she all grown up yet?"

"No, she's only twelve right now. She'll reach full maturity seven years after her birth, and after that she'll be a young woman. But she's so grown for her age that she's already able to think like a high school student, I mean she even likes listening to music like this. Edward doesn't seem to like any of it though, and Bella really doesn't mind though…this one time Bella was sitting on a log when Nessie came singing a song by-"

"Oh god I'm bored! can we talk about something else other than _her_ kid?"

"Fine. So did you make any new friends in college?"

"Plenty."

"Ok. Did you find yourself a boyfriend?"

"No, they all just want one thing."

"You're not making this easy Leah"

"Who said anything in life was easy, what's your next question."

"Nothing, except more club music from my Nessie."

"Don't push me Jake."

"Or what? What are you gonna do Leah?"

Leah chuckled and nodded her head, she began 'attacking' Jacob after cracking her knuckles, his car swerved left and right all wildly. Drivers behind and in front of him wondered if the person driving the black mondeo was drunk or fighting with someone else.

"Alright! You win. Just stop before you cause us both to die." Jacob gave in but this was far from over.

* * *

**(!)** "The Lands acquired by the tribe that Jacob spoke of actually never took place In 2008 but in 2012 where the real Quileute tribe acquired Tsunami and Flood protection and for other purposes, it's called _**H.R 1162**_"


	3. Chapter 3: Subtle Changes

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"Why do you go away? So that you can come back. So that you can see the place you came from with new eyes and extra colors. And the people there see you differently, too. Coming back to where you started is not the same as never leaving."- _Terry Pratchett, _A Hat Full of Sky_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Subtle Changes**

**La Push, Washington, 7:30- Night**

After fighting with Jacob a while back, Leah saw the welcome sign of her people as they got near it. Upon passing it, she felt a type of electric current filling her body and travel throughout all her limbs before finally escaping out from her fingers and toes. She hugged herself for a bit before finding inner strength and calming herself down.

"You want me to drop you off at your place Leah or do you want to see the old gang again?"

"Naturally the right thing to say would be my family, but since were all one big happy family, let's pay them a visit." He smirked before changing directions from Leah's home to his place.

* * *

**Black Home, Black Pack **

Jacob parked his car and stepped out of it along with Leah. She stretched her arms and legs and took a look around. Jacob called everyone out to come welcome Leah back. Coming in order was Seth, Embry, Quil, Clyde, Caleb and Cooper, the youngest. Seth saw his sister and was rather shy about facing her, Quil and Embry raised their eyebrows and smiled; Quil actually had an impish grin when he took a look at Leah.

"Wow! is this really Miss Leah you brought back to us Jake? She's far too pretty to really be her" Quil said to Jacob just to make Leah angry. "Just joking, good to see you looking good and to have you back."

"I'll spare you tonight Quil only because I'm really tired, and what about you Embry? Got honey in your mouth? Can't welcome your second in command back?"

"…Welcome back Leah? Hope you did well in college…and uh, let's kick ass."

"Hmmm…and what about you three, I see you three young bloods got a little taller, especially you Cooper." she told the new three members who joined them in late 2006.

"Yeah just a little, welcome back." Cooper told her, the other two said something similiar in unison.

The last person still to welcome her back was her brother Seth and he was making his way for home, Leah balled her fist and grabbed him by the hoodie of his sweater. Seth pulled back and turned around to face her.

"What? You don't know how to welcome your own sister whose been gone for two years back?"

"Who told you to leave. I'm going back home Jake, see you guys later." Jacob wanted to call him back, But Seth was Leah's sister and his superior.

"I'll deal with him later, I'm gonna go grab my things from the trunk of your car Jake, mind helping me taking them to my place?"

"Fine."

"You know what if you're too busy I can carry it all myself Jake, don't worry about me."

"Calm down Leah, I picked you up and technically I haven't dropped you off at your crib yet."

"My Crib? Wow, nice word choice to describe one's home there most high alpha."

"Falling back on name calling are we College girl?"

"Look whose talking."

As Jacob and Leah grabbed her things out from the trunk of his car and walked back to her place, Quil had to say something. "Those two love each other, I know Jake imprinted on that hybrid of Bella's, but I seriously think there might a possible double imprinting in the works."

"Shut up Quil, c'mon let's go back inside."

"What? I wasn't joking around this time, I really think It can happen; c'mon you three back inside."

* * *

**Clearwater Home, 8:30- Night **

"Leah Oh My God you're finally home! Thank you for bring my daughter back from that long trip Jake, I would have done it myself but you know the hospital never closes."

"It was no trouble Sue, I thought maybe Seth would have wanted to help her but he kind of just stormed back home, he's excited to have his sister back I guess."

"Alright Jake that'll be all."

"Whoa so that's it? No tip for your concierge for helping you up to this point?" Jacob teased her, he went further and extended his hand gesturing with his fingers for money.

"Don't push your luck Alpha boy, here's my tip thought"

[SLAM] Leah slammed the front door on him and walked into her home with a smile. Outside Jacob clenched his fist and cracked his knuckles doing it. He wasn't angry at her, he just knew this was her way of saying she was happy to be back.

"Something smells good mom, mmm you making dinner this late?" she asked her mother, "Well before you left it was always you cooking for me and your brother, when you left your brother really didn't mind what time he ate, not with all the time he's been giving someone else.

"Someone else? Who like another friend of the tribe?"

"No Leah, he doesn't like me talking about her though. C'mon let's go into the kitchen. Her name is _Ayase_, she's Japanese and she's the same age as your brother. Last year when we traveled to Seattle looking for something he wanted for his birthday, he met her on the street after we came out of a RadioShack. She was dressed in a blue little blazer and wore it over a red sun dress, she mimicked everything Seth was doing. Walking like him, pretending to be talking like him, even crossed the street to walk behind him."

"She sounds like a stalker Mom, but keep on going I wanna know how this ends." Leah sounded exicted.

"He took notice of her and just like that, they began chatting, Seth showed her the gadget that he bought from the store we came out of. I don't know what they were talking about but he was walking ahead of me on purpose. Too embarrassed to be around his own mother I guess."

"And?"

"That's it, he got himself a nice girl. And now they talk to each other, text actually. come on get your brother so we can all eat."

"Hold on a sec mom, what does she look like?"

"She's young, beautiful and has a similar hairstyle much like yours. Those Japanese really have straight silky hair, it's almost like Native American hair. Alright enough chit chat, you can share everything you did at tomorrow's night campfire council meeting…SETH COM OUT OF YOUR ROOM IT'S TIME TO EAT!"

Seth came out of his bedroom with an Iphone 3g in his hand, he was just finishing sending his last texts to his girlfriend. He came out and stuffed his Iphone into his plaid shorts, he sat down and began eating what his mother served for him. Leah served herself and sat down next to her brother. Seth began eating calmly, he made sure not to rush eating. Leah took a look at her food and then took a look over at Seth, he reframed from looking at her the entire time.

"Mom, did you know that your son here hasn't welcomed me back home yet?"

"He didn't? Seth, welcome your sister back right now."

"Mom c'mon she was only gone for-"

"I don't care if she came back from New York, welcome your sister back young man!"

Seth knew better than to argue with his mother, he placed his spoon down on his plate, turned to his sister and stood up. He opened his arms to hug her, Leah chuckled and stood up to hug her brother. Sue smiled as she saw her kids getting along, _"That'll do twerp, that'll do" _she whispered in his ear. Seth growled lowly and sat back down to finish eating.

* * *

**British Columbia, Canada 12:30- Midnight**

Along a road near the mountains bordering the Pacific Coast, 3 black Cadillac CTS and one black enclosed trailer were making their way for the Canadian- American border. There were four men in each black Cadillac and two men driving the black enclosed trailer. The trailer looked more metallic and more for keeping large wild animals safely inside. The men driving these vehicles all looked similar, they were of different nationalities but each had on a black and white suit on that could actually turn into plate and padded armor that would protect them against wild animals like sharks, lions, bears and so on.

Apart from their suits, each one had field generators that hovered a few inches above their bodies which in actually acted as the real first layer of defense. Since they were sent to retrieve a live Quileute wolf, their weapons were made up of non lethal power. They were advance and very futuristic looking, some were titanium whips, neutralizing guns and gloves that glowed with electrical power. The man leading the team was in the second car that was between the first and third Cadillac, he was already in full armor looking at a holographic display video that projected from a lens on his armor suit. The video was a meter in front of him, it was of Michael Sheppard talking to him about instructions and dealing with these beasts.

"Under no circumstances are you or anyone from your team to kill or injure any of these people, I don't want their to be a shortage of test subjects because you or your subordinates got trigger happy. However, there is one more thing I want you to do. After capturing one and subduing it, I want you to inject another wolf with the experimental serum."

"What If it kills the person Sir? Then what?"

"Then if it happens to kill him then don't worry about it, it just means the serum was a failure or the person was too weak to benefit from it, Contact me when you have a test subject."

"Understood Sir."

* * *

**Next Morning, First Beach, September 18th 11:30- Morning**

After packing her things back into her cabinets and closet yesterday after coming back home, the next morning Leah felt like coming back to First Beach to see the waves and grey skies that always seemed to loom over her people's reservation. She sat down on a log that washed up on the beach, it was long and thick and looked really old. She would be accompanied by Jacob who decided to tag along with her, she didn't know why but it wasn't bothering her.

"I'm not gonna lie Jake, I sure did miss this place."

"Yeah, guess the good times are over for me and the pack."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean huh?"

"it's so easy to push your buttons Leah"

"let's see if it's easy to block a punch!"

"Leah!?" someone else called her name.

Leah turned and saw Sam standing there, he had on some jean shorts and a white plain shirt, Leah wanted to run but she stood her ground.

"I had no idea you came back home. It's good to have you back, How about a hug" he asked her, he opened his arms just for her.

"_Leah don't'" _Jacob whispered to her.

Leah would have loved to punched him, but she was back and it was just only a hug. She inched herself closer and closer to Sam, when it became clear to Jacob that Leah and Sam were actually hugging in a very long time, he crossed his arms and waited for them to separate anytime now. Sam whispered something in her ear which made her look up at him, Jacob took a hold of Leah's arm and slowly pulled her back over to him.

"What are you doing Jake? I'm not done with her."

"Yes you are, how about hugging your own damn second in command."

"_Jake what are you doing?" _Leah whispered to him, he chose to stay quiet.

"That reminds me Jacob, how's that vampire imprint of yours doing? Shouldn't she be here with you and her mother?"

"Leave her out of this conversation Sam."

"Or Else what? Don't forget that my pack has grown over these last two years, how many members do you have again?" Sam took off, leaving Leah and Jacob alone.

"What the hell was all that about Jake?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just. Never mind."

* * *

**Southern Lands, Black Pack Territory 7:30- Night**

Before Leah and her pack went over to attend the campfire night council meeting, Jacob wanted everyone to do some patrolling. Any foreign vampire or person would be chased out of their territory within three heartbeats, that also went for the other rival pack as well. Over by La Push Road, Paragon agents stopped a few inches in front of the southern most part of the southern lands. They came out of their cars and pulled out weapons from the trunk of their cars, their suits turned into black padded armor. Steel folding Helmets came out of their suits that covered their entire heads, they all had visors except for the team leader who had glowing lenses.

"Alright team, Fan out and search for one of these beasts and lock it in the beast energy suppression trailer."

The wolf closest to the Paragon agents was none other than Leah and she was immediately on their tail, She came upon an agent that wielded what looked like a shotgun, but the glowing visors In his helmet said something sci fi about him. She snarled at him and got in a defensive position, The Paragon Agent clicked on a button located on the metal plating of his shoulder, "I got one, scans show it's female" _"coming over to your position." _The Leader Radioed back.

Leah charged him but the agent was quick on his feet and dodged her by lowered himself, with Leah's stomach exposed, the agent kicked her with both of his boots. Mere kicks would have been nothing, but each agent came prepared In their own way. This agent's boots had electrical nodes on the bottom of them that quickly sent high electrical currents all throughout her body. She landed but almost fell, the electricity was strong an caused some issues with body movements. Whoever this was he was well trained, she howled for the rest of the pack to come and help her.

The agent made another move and tried to grab her, but she fights the electricity and jumps over his head, she tilted her head slightly to grab a hold of his shoulder. She bit down hard on his suit and tried to shake him, The agent felt nothing and grabbed her by her neck and flung her across the forest with enough strength to send her crashing into a tree.

Seth came with Jacob and saw his sister in pain, His wrath was much greater than Jacob's and he went wild. He went after the agent that did harm to his sister. However, Embry tried to tell Jacob and Seth that more of them were coming, the Paragon team leader came just seconds before Seth could tear the head of his soldier. He punched Seth in the face that sent him flying too.

"My it looks like we found an entire pack, which one is the female Clarke?"

"The small grayish one sir, should I net her?"

"These are all males here, why not. Michael did say any test subject would suffice. Which one of you is the Alpha here?"

Jacob decided to answer that by going after the leader, "Perfect" the team leader said all Ominously. He incased Jacob in a energy field and levitated him, he then pulled out a vaccine and stabbed him with it. Seeing this caused his entire pack to get angrier, a large brawl ensued between agents and wolves. When Jacob changed back into a human, the team leader went over to Leah and netted her in a special net that kept her in her wolf form and kept her from fighting.

It wasn't all bad, Seth and Embry managed to grab an agent and tear him to bloody bite size pieces, the team leader wasn't phased over losing one guy because as soon as Leah was in their trailer. He called for his team to come back, the remaining wolves all focused solely on him. When they got within range, he shot a blast wave of powerful electrical current that made the air snap like firecrackers from his hands. Everyone fell down, numb and unable to move. Jacob tried to phased but found he couldn't. He got up still and went running after them.

They all took off just as quickly as they arrived, the black enclosed trailer being the only car to leave last. He tried running after it, screaming for them to stop. But the speed of their vehicles only got faster and faster until just like that, they seemed to have just teleported.

"Leah, Oh Fuck! No! No! NOOOO! LEAAHH!" shouted a very angry and very sad Alpha who had his powers stripped of him.

* * *

**Story Details **

_Three new members_- even though they are not as relevant at the other main members, I decided to give them names.

_Ayase_- got the idea for a girlfriend for Seth from the Korean movie "Cyborg She"

_Paragon Agents_- are meant to mirror the security force of Dead Space two {Security Suit/ Dead Space] amazing game and series.

_Jacob's Shout_- at the end I thought about how Lucian from Underworld: Rise of The Lycans shouted out his vampire lover's name when she got burned to life "Sonya"


	4. Chapter 4: Seizure of Power

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight Characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Power: **_"Power does not corrupt. Fear corrupts…perhaps the fear of a loss of power."- _John Steinbeck

* * *

**Chapter 3- Seizure of Power**

**Southern Lands, Black Pack Territory 8:00- Night**

Jacob couldn't believe it, Leah was just kidnapped before him and the whole pack. She was probably taken away somewhere far away. There was nothing more he could have done than to just protect everyone and her, yet somehow these strange people knew about them. Knew what to use and to top it all off, Their leader with the glowing lenses injected him with something that prevented him from phasing. Even now he couldn't figure out how to phase normally, he was angry, punching the ground beneath his knees and feet seemed to do nothing but give him bloody knuckles that didn't heal quickly if he were a wolf or still had his powers.

Apart from him not being able to phase, it seemed like other abilities of his were taken from him. Naked and alone, he began to feel cold for the first time. And for the first time he felt powerless. He made his way back over to his pack and found them back in human form and shaking off the effects of the electrical blast, His pack saw him shivering and asked why he wasn't phasing.

"That's not important right now. Seth, your sister, I'm sorry but they took her. There was nothing more I could do. I don't who those people were. I don't know how they found this place. Seth don't worry about nothing, I'm gonna go tell your mother what happened."

"No! I'm the one who should be Sorry! I was such an ass to her when she came back. All she wanted was for things to be the same, and now!"

"Embry can you get me some clothes from my place, I'm freezing. Look Seth I know it looks bad now, but I'm gonna find her and bring her back home. Even if I have to travel outside of this state and beyond. I'm gonna bring Leah back."

Seth dried his tears and went over to grab a piece of the dead agent's suit, he tore off the insignia and saw what it read. _"Paragon Corporation…Life is our Business." _Seth took it and clenched it in his fist. The boys took off to get a change of clothes, Embry came back a few minutes later back to Jacob with more than just loose clothing for him. He brought him snow pants, two shirts, a pair of shoes and a sweater. When he finished dressing, Jacob shared something with Embry.

"Embry I don't know what their leader did to me, but I don't think I can be alpha of this pack anymore."

"What? Wait what do you mean."

"You ever heard of Pinocchio Embry, the little wooden puppet that wanted to be a real little boy. I think I might have just been turned into a normal man. I feel cold, my muscles hurt, the skin on my knuckles is still cut. Leah was taken, and now what was supposed to be my birthright was just taken from me in one night."

"Then how will you get her and your powers back Jacob?"

"I don't know Embry, but that doesn't mean I can't try right."

* * *

**Clearwater Home, 9:00- Night**

"**Oh My God No! Oh God No! Please God Nooo!" **Shouted Sue when she heard what had happened to her daughter from Seth and Jacob. Seth was by his mother's side the whole time, holding her as she let tears out on his shoulders.

Word was gonna spread quickly throughout the reservation and Jacob knew that people like Sam, who still cared for Leah was gonna hold him responsible for her being taken by some company to who knows where. He might not care anymore that he had an imprint in Renesmee, his anger might just override past peace that was established. Jacob tried reassuring Sue that everything was going to be alright, but she was just too grief stricken to really listen to what he had to say.

Jacob didn't know where to start, but if he could get online and find out who Paragon Corporation were, maybe their might be an address or a location. Calling the police would seem pointless as whoever these people were, might never be found or tracked by normal means. Jacob left Seth with his mother and other members of his pack to go back home and see if their was anything he could search about this shadowy company.

* * *

**Trail **

Jacob felt tired after running for several minutes non stop, he had to slowdown and catch his breath. This was all real and it was settling in, he was no longer super gifted, everything about his rich past, the wolves, the status, it was really all gone now. Following him was none other than Sam who strayed far away from his territory and pack, Jacob turned and faced his former leader. What could he say to keep him from being killed on the spot. A normal human stood no chance against what he once was, so how could Jacob do any better?

"Sam, I don't know what they did to me, but I can't phased. I can't talk to you telepathically and now-"

Jacob was quieted when Sam began to snarl and bark at him. Jacob backed up slowly with both hands midway up his chest.

"Sam, I don't know who those people were or are, we were doing a patrol of my territory and these people showed up wearing these weird suits and carrying strange weapons. Seth ripped off a piece of the suit from a guy he and Embry managed to kill, it read Paragon Corporation on it. Whoever they are, they know about us, probably know about Vampires too and god knows how many other things as well. I promise I will find Leah and bring her back home."

Sam turned back into a human and walked up to Jacob, he grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him in closer. "I don't care what they might have done to you Jacob or if they kill every vampire they find, but when they take one of our people willingly."

"What about Emily Sam!? if she was taken would you want me to treat you like this, just like how your treating the situation right now!"

"Actually I would! It shows that our people come first, not relationships! you better find her Jacob or else you'll never be allowed back here."

"Who the hell are you to be telling me I'm never allowed to return back to the birthplace of my ancestors!?"

When it looked like a fight would erupt between pack leaders, Every member of Jacob's Pack came to his aid in the nick of time. Sam could probably take them all, but he was also filled with the same sadness and anger Sue and Seth and almost everyone was feeling to wanna fight. He phased back and ran into some nearby woods. Seth who hadn't phased did so just to talk told Jacob, "we got your back Jake. Please tell me you'll find her and bring her back."

"I'm gonna bring her back home Seth, I promise."

* * *

**The Midwest, U.S, Paragon Underground Facility #4**

Awaking in a room surrounded by glass that was reinforced by what seemed like Plasma energy, Leah who was feeling a bit groggy looked around her illuminated room and saw that there was a bed with white sheets and white pillows. Her cabinet was next to her nightstand too, she had on white clothing, pants and a shirt. Her head was still recovering from what she endured back home, the grogginess she felt was quickly replaced with clear-headedness. She took a look around and saw one man sitting on a chair looking at her.

"Don't try to phase dear, you've been given an enzyme that will prevent you from transforming, but don't worry it's only temporary unlike that other wolf that was given the serum."

"Where the hell am I!?"

"I believe introductions are in order before asking questions, My name is Michael Sheppard. I am the CEO of a powerful secretive company called Paragon Corporation, we create the latest in military weapons, armor and other equipments for the nations involved with us. In public, we have many names and create everything from electrical equipments and pharmaceuticals. And then there's the other business that we do solely for the name of science and record keeping, a Black Project called _"DreamLand" _

"Sounds stupid, just like your whole company, Now Let Me The Fuck Out!"

"I wasn't finished! _DreamLand_ was first established when a couple of visitors from the sky crashed in Roswell back in 1947. It was there that we knew we weren't alone anymore on this revolving hunk of rock out in space. I was just a young air force pilot working in Area 51when I got pictures of them, please have a look."

Michael took out some black and white pictures from his suit and placed them on her glass wall to see, she saw two little half burned alien creatures in crates, another picture showed them being buried in these strange metallic coffins that kept them frozen. They had the American flags draped over them.

"After moving up in the ranks of this government of ours, I called upon all nations who were interested in a secret meeting to help develop this fine company to further study these space cousins of ours. When we had all that we could learn, we moved on with a bold new step. Tracking, capturing and studying creatures of folklore. Can you guess which creature was first?"

"The Vampires?"

"Correct, our first body came from Antarctica. The son of a bitch was still alive even though its head and limbs were torn from it's body and encased In ice. In that one super ancient specimen of a vampire I learned that vampires, like animals and humans, came in different colors. Species is what I meant to say so excuse me, some fed from energy sources, some from emotions and then others simply from drinking blood. All we needed was a blood sample to unravel their magnificent history, with current satellites going up into space disguised as equipment for the international space station, we have mapped out every location where there are vampires in the world. we are aware of where each and every coven, gang, group or mafia, whatever word you choose to describe a group of them are located and what their movements are."

"in addition to simply learning about them, I have developed many weapons to deal with every different species, but vampires became dull and sorry to say, boring to look at from satellites and hidden cameras. In a quest to satiate my craving for more knowledge, I created a universal serum that could transform any creature back to a human even if they were bitten, magically transformed or even cursed."

"Can you guess what creatures interest me now."

"Elves"

"You have a sense of humor, I'm interested in learning about your kind and seeing if Werewolves and you Quileute wolves are one in the same. If I can merge your powers with what few werewolf DNA we have left, to see if the savage mind of the beast can be tamed by the noble heart of the wolf. How exactly we found you and your tribe was using one of our many satellites orbiting the earth.

"Why are you telling me all this!? What the hell do you want with me!"

"I don't plan on keeping you here for long Leah, the werewolves are nearly an extinct species thanks to those bastards in Italy who think their royalty. What they don't know is they can all be eliminated if I so command! but their presence in this world like yours, is a necessary evil. What better way than to reintroduce the werewolf species than with a female who will be able to utilize both Quileute wolf and werewolf abilities at will. To not be bound by the cycles of the moon but solely on the most basic of all needs, Food, Survival, Dominance and Reproducing."

"I can promise you something Leah, You wont remember anything I shared with you here, if you knew, then you wouldn't be the perfect test for my data gathering. So sleep well Leah _and dream."_

Leah's room began to fill with a gas that caused her panic, she tried punching and kicking the energy reinforced walls but was slowly falling back asleep. Michael turned off the lights of the room she was in and left her alone to sleep while experimentation began.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update soon."_


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye La Push

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight Characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter**: _"Is it possible for home to be a person and not a place?"- _Stephanie Perkins, _Anna and The French Kiss_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Goodbye La Push**

**Black Residence, 10:30- Night**

Jacob black sat on his bed with his laptop on his laps, he was searching everything that could be found about the company that took his second in command and friend. What he came up with were old documents about a company called _Zero Point Inc_. they were responsible for building parts for tanks and body armor for future military forces. There was no mention about a company called Paragon Corporation or other sites that were created by them, Jacob thought he would never find an address. He placed the name on _InstaLook_ images and got only one picture.

He clicked on it and it lead him to a blog that was started by someone who worked for "The Most Secretive Organization" since the Illuminati and Freemasons. The person wrote about creatures whose supposed existence only existed in fairy tales and myths were being found and captured.. They were kept their for research purposes and have their powers, if they had any taken and replicated. Advancements in night vision technology came from the small organs located on vampire eyes, new invisibility cloaks came from the magic utilized by several magical creatures.

Jacob thought it was all made up bullshit so he closed his laptop, he thought about how this was all his fault. He never expected any of this happen, he never expected for his wolf life to come to and end in just one night. So much to take in and much more to let go, the fact that he was now mortal got him thinking. He went into his garage and found a knife laying down on the ground, he held the blade close to his hand and thought about what to do next.

"No! but I need to know, I need to know." he placed the blade firmly on the palm of his hand and cut quickly, **"Fuck!" **he checked his hand and saw the cut he made on it. He wasn't healing, only blood came out.

He went back into his home to bandage it up, Jacob sat on his bed and fell back on it. What was he gonna do, where was he gonna start. He closed his eyes and made another discovery. His imprinting on Nessie was gone, it figured, with his wolf side gone or asleep he had no desire to be around her. It didn't mean he stopped caring, he just had no desire to be near her or Bella. With or without powers, that was not gonna stop him. He began to pack up some of his things in his father's suitcase, they were clothes, toiletries, socks and other hygiene accessories.

He wrote a message in his laptop for his father, Seth and Sue, another for his pack and lastly for Renesmee and Bella. He tried holding back all of his emotions writing his note to the people he cared for, he typed as fast as he could before closing his laptop and leaving his home. He placed his bags and suitcase in the trunk of his ford mondeo and took one last look at his home, this had to be done, why? Because posting pictures of Leah in Seattle and the entire state of Washington wasn't going to turn up any results. Missing people in rural areas hardly turned up, but people of native American descent; the local or state police could care less.

Charlie could try to do everything he could in his power, but finding Leah would prove impossible. This would be like trying to get into the deepest level of the federal government, and even deeper than that.

Jacob got in his car and traveled into Seattle to pick up some money he kept in a safe inside his Auto Body mechanic Shop. From there he traveled to who knows where.

* * *

**The Midwest, U.S, Paragon Underground Facility #4 **

"It's remarkable isn't it Dr. Bannon? This blood sample of hers, it's coated In magic. This is what allows them to shape shift." Michael Sheppard commented on Leah's blood, as he looked at it on a petri dish with his glowing eyes.

"Wait a minute sir, it's not just the magic properties. Slowly unveiling her people's history using the DNA extractor, it seems these people shape shift in the presence of vampires, but only a certain kind of vampire. They have to reach an age of maturity before they do. However, that wasn't the case for this one."

"Also, She happens to be infertile sir. If we want her to be able to reproduce, we're going to need her ovulation cycle to become unfrozen."

"That wont be an issue for me Doctor, I will take care of that matter myself. Doctor, do you know how many werewolves and elves their in this world?" Michael asked his top Medical Doctor.

"I know that their's are five Elf factions in China and in Europe. Meaning there are a total of 50 in the entire world. As for werewolves, I believe there are only 20 left in the whole planet Sir."

"I lied about their numbers Doctor, there are only three werewolves left. The blood sample that we have is number one, number two is a man living in Europe who surprisingly has found a way to resist changing during full moons. Another is of a man who doesn't have that gift, he lives in the Himalayas. I think we all know him as the yeti, of course we have three of those in this facility already."

"Sir, why would you lie about their numbers? If a species is extinct, we'll lose funding for all of this."

"I know Doctor, Money is important. But I needed to lie so that it could still come pouring in. how else is this experiment suppose to work? I love these creatures, I need to preserve them. But if they become to big they'll be discovered and killed. If they go extinct, that's where the Myth and Legends end."

"I understand Sir, I hope theirs not another CEO in this company's future for a very long time. I fear that future predecessors will only want to the use these creatures as weapons, toys to be experimented on. Shall we get started with her then Sir?"

"Yes, bring in all the injections containing the strongest and rarest powers developed, even X, Y and Z. At first it might be hard for her. Chances are she might be discovered, if that happens it's right back here for her."

Michael went over to Leah's room and lit her room up, a small display of his power showed that he became intangible and walked through her protective energy walls. Before injecting her with the first of multiple vaccinations, he said something to her sleeping body.

"_Show me that your spirit can prove one thing Leah, That you can corrupt corrupted power, change it and make it yours."_

* * *

**Leah's Dream**

In her dream Leah came out of her home, everything about her room seemed 'clean' almost as if everything was in a soft focus effect. She walked out of her bedroom and went into her mother's room and brother's room, neither Sue or Seth were around. She checked all around her home but found none of her family members around, she walked outside to see if they or anyone else was around. It was the strangest thing to Leah, the entire reservation was completely deserted, there was no sound except for the chirping of birds and tree leaves rustling because of the wind blowing by.

"**Is there anyone here!" **she shouted at the top of her lungs, there was no response, just the same peaceful quiet state of La Push.

It was then that she spotted someone familiar dressed in white Quileute traditional clothing walking towards first beach, she recognized the height of this person and chased after them. This spirit seemed to walk faster than she was running, she ran all the way until she was at the beach. There, standing on the water and turning to face her, was her father Harry. Leah brought her hands up to her mouth in shock and utter disbelief, not since he died from seeing her phased has she felt such sadness. Only this time it wasn't sadness that she felt, it was tearful joy, and she was tearing a lot from her eyes.

"_Leah…my special daughter…how have you been, have you been a good person?"_

"Dad…I…are you back from the dead? Is this all real?" she asked as best she could without breaking down, she was filled with so many emotions and questions she could hardly stop crying.

"_The dead don't have much to worry about Leah, we are all…peacefully awaiting our friends and family to come join us when it is their time. As for all of this, this is real…sometimes our people come back to their previous home to check on their families, only to join the great Creators again. I miss you and Seth so much, and your mother… I knew she was tough, but damn is she tough"_ he said with a chuckle.

Leah dried her eyes and stood on her feet, she walked over to her father and found she could walk on water, When she reached her father and stood next to him, He waved his hand over the water below them and showed them what Alice saw in her vision two years ago, she was surprised and started crying again when she saw her brother die before her and then herself sacrificing her life to save Esme.

"_It was almost your time and Seth's, but because of that crazy vampire's smart choice to leave rather than fight, my children are well and alive. Then comes this moment…" _he waved his hand again and showed Leah being taken by Paragon Agents, she saw that Jacob was injected with a type of serum that permanently locked away his wolf abilities and power, he had left La Push in an attempt to find her himself.

"_Poor Jacob suffered the greatest kind of defeat trying to defend you and his pack from these strange people, now…he is just like you and Seth once were…Mortal, vulnerable, part of the cycle of life and death. Leah, please whatever you decide to do when these people let you go…don't return to La Push, please I'm warning you now."_

"Why dad!? Why! Tell me!"

Harry waved his hand one more time over the water and showed images of a black monster murdering her mother, brother, and the rest of her people. La Push was literally burning. Leah wasn't so sure why he was showing her these disgusting horrible images, she closed her eyes hoping they would end. When she opened them back up, the water was back to normal but her father was further away from her.

"Dad Wait! Don't leave me!" she chased after his image in a futile attempt to reach him.

"_You have been given destructive Powers Leah, and although you will not remember anything…I promise to keep you away from La Push as best I can, for the sake of our people and our family. I hope that after your nightmare ends…and after you're able to control yourself, maybe you can return. But don't worry Leah, you will not be alone in this journey…I Promise."_

"Dad I don't understand…please stay with me…Dad!…DAD!" she yelled at his glowing fading image. She fell into the water which became black, she was falling down into a world that had turned into stinging darkness. Glowing eyes and high pitched demonic laughter surrounded her when her real eyes finally opened up.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Update Soon."_


	6. Chapter 6: Search's End

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"You're not afraid of Love. You're just afraid of not being loved back." _- Author unknown

* * *

**Chapter 5- Search's End**

**September 18, 2008, 10:30- Night**

**[Jacob's Message to his Father/ Billy Reading]**

"Dad, if you're reading this…I'm sorry for leaving. But I had to leave to find Leah on my own, no amount of police effort would help, these people that took her and changed me back into a human go deeper than the federal government. This is some weird dark group that will never be tracked, or found. But I'm not trying to find them, I'm trying to find Leah. I'll be back as soon as I can dad, until then tell Rachel I love her and as for Paul…"

**[Jacob's Message to Sue and Seth/ Seth Reading]**

"To Seth and Sue Clearwater, I know this is not how you two envisioned your sister/ daughter's return to La Push from college to turn out. We can't always predict how the future will turn out or who will continue to be apart of it, I know that I cannot see your future without Leah, I know that I cannot see my future without her soforgive me for leaving a message to you guys in this manner. I may no longer be a wolf but it is my sole responsibility to find her and bring her back, it's the least I can do, even if I may never go back to being a wolf, at least she'll be back home."

**[Message to His Former Pack/ Embry Reading]**

"I remember when I first decided to break away from Sam's pack In order to protect Bella and Nessie. It was in forming this pack that I knew my position as Alpha wolf was my birthright, I never wanted to be Alpha, but if I began by denying my position; I might as well have denied Ephraim black too. Because of what happened with Leah and myself, I leave the position of Alpha wolf to Embry. You might be someone of few words, but I trust you to lead this pack. Call your new pack what you want after reading this, show that leadership isn't something that one has to be born with, but that can actually surpass natural born leadership with hard practice and trust. Best of luck to you my friend, don't worry about me."

**[Message to Sam/ Emily Reading]**

"Sam, I know that we may not always get along. And even though your past actions would lead me to believe that you may do something stupid while I'm gone…please don't do something stupid. I will come back with Leah, I can't give you an exact date when that will be but Leah will come back, me included."

**[Message to Renesmee and Bella/ Bella Reading]**

"Bella, if you're reading this…then Seth and his mother have already told you of what happened to me and Leah. I don't want to alarm you, but please for your sake and for the sake of Nessie…don't come looking for me. Don't send Edward or anyone else from your family to track me or look for me, this is a problem I intend to solve myself. With that issue aside, I have to bring up that my wolf side is no longer a part of me anymore as you already know. with my powers and wolf abilities gone, my imprinting on your daughter, on Nessie no longer exists. This does not mean that I have stopped caring for you or for her, it'll just mean she will have more time to spend with her parents than with someone who isn't. it'll mean she can spend time with her friends, her non vampire friends."

"You probably hate me so much for leaving without saying goodbye to you…I didn't because this isn't goodbye, it's a see you later. So I will see you later, Bella."

As Bella read the part printed out for her, she was standing outside of the Cullen House, she was standing behind a tree. She turned and punched a hole through it…_"Damn it Jacob, you better come back safe."_

* * *

Monday, September 29, 2008

**The Olympian **

**Death in Olympia's Streets **

The Olympia Police Department have been called out more often to the frantic calls of people who have come across the torn and ripped bodies of known and unknown gang members and drug dealers. Unlike in most cases where criminals like these end up dead on the streets from a rival's bullet or by stabbing, these ended up with no heads, arms or with their guts removed. Police have suggested that a wild animal attacked them. However, this doesn't not seem plausible since these people had guns with them, which suggested that they could have defended themselves, in addition There were never any witnesses when the murders happened though. Police intelligence suggests a brewing war between rival drug dealers or gangs as the cause of the strange deaths.

The Olympia Police Department have agreed that no gang is this blood thirsty, no gang would dismember random folks who have no affiliations with any rival groups just for the sake of dismembering. It was decided that a serial killer was behind the grisly murders, killing to his heart's desire.

The Mayor has called for all his Uniformed officers to be on high alert and to patrol more locations and for longer hours, no alley or dark corner in Olympia will be missed or passed.

* * *

Thursday, November 20, 2008

**The Seattle Times **

**The End of The Seattle Mob!**

After a month of random killings from an unknown almost ghost like killer, Whoever they are have tried their luck at taking a shot at the most powerful mob family in our state and succeeded. Police told our reporter and many others that from the grisly scene inside the Red Moon Convention Center, That The Seattle Mob was looking to do business with a long time rival Mob family, The Olympia Mafia. Everything appeared to be going fine when they believed a killer killed the security outside protecting the talks and deals going on inside. The killer or hit man walked inside the convention center and began to slaughter everyone.

By the amount of bullets casings found all over the floor, the killer appeared to be zooming everywhere almost as if they were flying. This person which police continue to believe is a person killed every mobsters and the Dons of the two crime families with little ease. This is reminiscent to the many gangland slayings of the 1930's and older. However, in a more modern sense, the scene resembled the streets of Dangerous cities like Bogota Colombia and Juarez, Mexico. The FBI has gotten involved and will focus all of it's effort to helping the local authorities find and bring the killer to justice. That is unless what remains of both Mob families, This serial killer will have more to fear than the Handcuffs of justice.

* * *

**November 28, 2008 Granite Falls, Washington, 9:00- Night **

Coming back home to his rented apartment home in the suburbs, Jacob came back with a plastic bag filled with all kinds of food. A month after leaving La Push, Jacob settled In Seattle for a bit hoping to prowl the streets asking if anyone had seen Leah, he had a photo of her to help him just incase. But each time he asked someone, they either walked away, ran away or tricked him into sticking around only for him to get jumped by several guys. Not that he wasn't able to fight all the guys off, but when women joined in; that's when he had to run away or ball up and hope the beating ended quickly.

Inside of his apartment, Jacob walked into his room to take all of his warm clothing off like his sweater and jacket. His room was full of newspaper clippings from cities like Seattle, Redmond, Kenmore and Lynnwood. Each time he got unlucky with finding Leah in one of these other cities, he moved on to the next one. The method that he was trying, asking then fighting people that just wanted rob him, wasn't working for him. He decided to just follow the path of unusual killings by collecting the parts written about them in the local newspapers.

Tonight he came with a few bruises on his face and a bandage on his left cheek, he decided to give his method one more try, but apparently one couldn't even ask in a Mcdonalds if they seen a missing person. He took a look at his bed and saw a blue Finding Nemo lying next to a gray plush wolf he won at an amusement park a while back at a theme park in Lynnwood. Money was drying up quickly so he decided to look for some work In town, tough luck since no one seemed to want to hire an outsider. It was ok though, he didn't plan on staying for long. He figured if his hunch was right, there might be a few murders happening In town soon.

He walked out of his bedroom and ate his food in the kitchen, he pulled out a McDonalds bag, a round aluminum foil plate filled with rice, steak and vegetables on it. He also took a cherry Snapple out of the bag. He took the cap off and began playing with it, making that iconic snapping sound that came off of it. He ate peacefully, looking over the many messages he got on his phone. During the first month he got a lot from his friends and family, on the second he got very little. He didn't bother replying or even taking a look at them, many were from Nessie, Bella and Seth, there was even one from Sam…from Sam. He didn't care though, it was all just useless mail taking up space in his inbox.

Halfway through his eating, Jacob heard a car or truck pull up near the Apartment buildings. He went over to his living room to take a look out the window and see what he could see, someone came out wearing a hoody sweater and a beanie on their head, that's what he could make out with the few lights outside of the building. He went back to eating, ignoring the new person coming to live her.

"Who the hell who would come here to live…wait, me, that's right." he said quietly to himself.

When he was finished eating, he threw all the bags, wrappers and bottle in his trashcan which was filled with old newspaper clipping and Snapple bottles. Jacob placed his sweater and coat back on to take a stroll around the apartment courtyard.

* * *

**Jacob Black, Courtyard, 10:30-Night**

Jacob walked outside to take a seat near some picnic tables that were around, in the courtyard was also a jungle gym and a few swings for the children of the families that lived here. Jacob wondered if he would ever find Leah, was she doomed to stay missing. He only followed the leads the newspapers wrote about because each and every time it was described as a wild dog that killed these people, no vampire would just tear a person apart; the blood would spill all over.

Only wolves and other large predators would tear their prey apart, caring little about the blood. If it was Leah doing all of these grisly killings…he only hoped that when they finally crossed paths, he would not be her next victim. He pulled out his phone and began to play a bubble popping game, when that got boring he placed his phone back into his coat pocket. He stood up from the picnic table he was sitting on and went over to a tree and stood in frnt of it.

"_Leah…please come back home…Leah I finally found you, I don't care what you might have done but please come back with me_. I sound so dumb…she probably won't listen to me, and if she doesn't…I'll just have to break every bone in her body and drag her back home!"

Jacob punched the tree and kicked it, it was then that he heard someone sitting down on top of the picnic table behind him. He turned around slowly, it could have been anyone. A thief, a gang, or just some random no one. When he finally turned, he saw that it was a woman sitting down, she had a dirty blood stained gray hoody sweater on. There were tears and rips in the jeans that she wore. Her bare feet were dirty and also stained with some blood on it.

Her long hair hung down covering her face in a depressing manner, he walked a little closer to her, hoping to see who it was. Something told him to call her by Leah's name, but it might come off as rude if he did. He didn't care, he went for it.

"Leah?…is that you Leah?" He whispered.

When she didn't respond, he inched a little closer and extended his hand over to touch her shoulder. That's where he was forced back when her head snapped up to stare at him, It was Leah, Jacob had finally found her.

* * *

**(!) **_"With Jacob an Leah finally back together, how will this reunion turn out."_


	7. Chapter 7: New Neighbor, Old Friend

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"Friendship marks a life even more deeply than love. Love risks degenerating into obsession , friendship is never anything but sharing." _- Elie Wiesel

* * *

**Chapter 6- New Neighbor, Old Friend**

**Granite Falls, Apt Courtyard 10:30-Night**

Leah's head snapped up to stare at Jacob, Her neck and face were covered in dried up blood, her face was also just plain filthy. Jacob let sorrowful tears come down from his eyes, he rarely cried about anything, but this was an exception.

"Leah, what happened to you? What did those Paragon Sons of Bitches do to you!?"

Leah was sitting down on the picnic table with her legs crossed, she continued to look at him with sad eyes. Eyes that said she's done so much in very little time, a dirty face covered in blood achieved a dispirited Melancholy look to her overall person. Jacob wanted to ask her if she was alright, if she was hurt anywhere on her body. Leah's eyes looked him up and down, she checked out his neck, arms and chest area. Her looking became more like a curious stare, it was almost how a Lion would look at a zebra. How a Snake would stare intensely at an unsuspecting frog who croaked to loudly in the night.

Leah stood up and made her way over to him, "Leah, please come back home. Now that I found you, we can go back home."

"I don't know what you're talking about Jacob, I don't remember anything before I woke up on La Push Road. I don't know who these 'Paragon sons of bitches' are that you're talking about, But I don't want to go back home and I don't plan on returning. You should have just stayed home with everyone else."

Those harsh and hurtful words from Leah didn't really fit well with Jacob, and although he could no longer command her if he was still a wolf, he was gonna make his point to her why he came this far. Leah turned and began to walk away from him, he gathered his resolve and shouted.

"Leah! Do you have any idea what I went through to try and find you!? I had to fight so many people who didn't care whether I was looking for someone or not! I got robbed a few times, got jumped and got guns pointed to my face on multiple occasions. Asking for help in these times seems to come with a price, But I guess I just got lucky each and every time I managed to escape danger."

"Your Mother and Brother Miss you! The Pack misses you! Leah I missed you! Don't walk away from me!" Jacob lunged forward and grabbed her forearm, That was a horrible mistake on his part.

* * *

Leah turned and grabbed Jacob's forearm in return. With little effort she twirled him around and slammed him on the ground. She mounted him and took his arm and crossed them so they looked like they hugged his face. Jacob felt a sharp pain originate from his shoulder joints and shoot down his arms. Jacob shouted out of pain, It felt like his arms would come right off if Leah kept pushing his arms upwards.

"You have no idea how easy it is to tear someone's arms off Jacob, and yours will be no different. I don't have full control of these new powers of mine yet. Powers so amazing, it's like being high."

"Leah Stop! **AAHHH! STOOPPP!**"he shouted. Leah released the grip she had around his forearms and stood up. She made her way back over to the picnic table to sit on.

Jacob rubbed his arms trying to ease the pain Leah caused him. "Why, why are you like this Leah? What did they do to you! What did they do to you!?" he asked her repeatedly. He was in so much pain he couldn't get up to ask her.

"I already told you! I don't remember anything about what happened to me. if I try to remember what happened I begin to get angry. I become so angry that I Change! I just fucking change into something else!"

"Change into what? what could you change into that's more horrifying than a giant wolf. If there's something more horrifying than that please show me, because I want to see it for myself."

"If I did, I'd probably kill you Jacob. If you ask me one more time if I remember what happened to me. where I've been or why I'm not my 'usual self.' Don't blame me for trying to kill you. I have enough problems trying to control this Hunger as it is."

Jacob stood up and continued to rub his arms. He wanted to ask her everything she warned him about asking her. But with basically nothing left to talk to her about, he found the courage to go over and sit next to her despite everything she just did to him. There was a quiet yet tense moment between them, he looked all around him and then took a look at Leah. She wasn't wearing any shoes as he took notice earlier, perhaps he could ask her why she wasn't wearing any.

"So Leah, I know we use to walk bear footed and all back in La Push, but why aren't you wearing shoes now?"

"Excuse me for not wearing shoes in front of you, I never expected to run into you here. Do you also need to know that I'm not wearing bra and panties to question me on that too!?"

* * *

"Sorry it's just that since I'm no longer a wolf, it's been a little different for me. I mean I'm wearing shoes 24/7 and I'm still getting used to normal human life. But I guess it isn't all bad. I don't have to worry about imprinting and worrying about Renesmee and what she's up to."

"Sounds amazing, it's a good thing too, that little leech would have most likely just stringed you along when she stopped growing, just like her mother."

"You don't know that Leah. But two months without so much as thinking about her or Bella; it's kind of hard to defend them from their past actions now."

"As for why I'm not wearing any shoes; it helps with my running when I change into my other self. How exactly did you find me Jacob?"

"You weren't really careful at covering your tracks Leah. Plus, I have an entire bedroom filled with newspaper clipping and torn out stories that have spoken about you."

Leah turned her head towards him and answered. "Sounds…fun, reading." sounding unimpressed and quiet. Jacob gave a weak smile to her reply and sighed. They were once again quiet and said very little to each other. Jacob inched a little closer to her, And when Leah didn't seem to mind; he moved even closer to her. That's where it hit him, Something very odd and bad came off of her. He turned his face away from hers so she wouldn't see what he did, he made a sour face.

"Leah, you smell kind of weird. Like something out of, well it's just an odd weird smell."

Leah looked at him with a semi angry face, she then began to sniff under her sweater. Hoping not to evoke her wrath once more, Jacob just had to ask her. "Do you really remember nothing Leah? at least tell me what you did when you woke up."

Leah stood up quick which made Jacob get up and move a few feet away from her, She looked at her hands for a few minutes before hopping off the table and going back inside the apartment. Watching her go towards the apartment prompted Jacob to ask her if she was the one who recently moved in.

"Yeah, but I refuse to stay here for long. I don't know where you plan on going Jake now that you found me, but if you think you can tag along with me; think again."

"What floor are you staying at Leah? Maybe I can lend you a spare phone that I bought. That way we can still communicate, I'll even throw in the charger for it."

"Fifth floor apartment 5c, what about you?"

"I'm right next door to you, 5d."

Leah chuckled and continued to walk on until she entered the apartment building. Jacob gathered his thoughts and feelings and rubbed his arms some more. That was a close call, but despite almost being killed, Jacob was relieved and happy to finally have found her; for better or worse.

* * *

**Apartment, 11:30- Night**

Jacob walked back inside of the apartment building and walked up the long stairs to his floor, waiting for him by her own door was Leah. Her arms were crossed and her head lowered a bit, Jacob was glad to see she didn't go immediately into her apartment, he went over to his door and pulled out his keys. She lifted her head and looked at him, she did the looking him up and down thing from before.

Jacob got to the bottom lock and turned his key, before he could step inside, Leah spoke up.

"Let me get that second phone you said you bought Jacob, it might come in handy when I need it."

"Wait right there then Leah, I need to find it first."

As Leah waited patiently for Jacob to come back outside, she stared at her right hand and made her fingers wiggle. But looking more clearly, the bones in her hand began to slowly rearranged themselves It sounded like her bones were breaking and her muscles moving wildly. Her fingers became longer and sharper in appearance, her skin appeared to melt leaving only her bones which now looked like blades. She smirked and giggled, it was like she enjoyed each time that happened.

Jacob came back outside which made Leah hide her "weapon" behind her back.

"Alright here it is, I forgot that I kept it hidden inside a stuffed bear, it's not really a bear but a fish. it's Finding Nemo."

"Cute, so this is it huh?" she replied, "Yeah, just a standard Iphone." Jacob handed her the phone and waited for her to thank him, she took a look at the phone and charger like it was something foreign to her.

"Well Leah?" Jacob asked like he was waiting for a thank you, "Well I think it's time you went to bed Jacob. You look really tired, and those bruises need to heal up."

"Thank you for your concern Leah. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow then? Maybe?"

"That depends." she answered back, she stuffed the phone in her pant pocket and watched him.

"Depends on what Leah, what?"

"_Goodnight Jacob, sweet dreams." _she moved her hand out from behind her back and pointed at him, her hand had regenerated completely by that point. She walked into her apartment and locked the door.

Jacob made a gesture by puckering his lips and whispering _"Sweet dreams" _right back at her before walking back into his own apartment.

* * *

**(!)** _"Thank you TCTW (TheCatTheWall) for helping me with ideas." _


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **"We never see people anyway, only the monsters we make of them."- Colson Whitehead, _Zone One_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Nightmare **

**Granite Falls Apartment 5d, Jacob Black 12:30- Midnight**

Jacob walked back into his apartment and locked the door, _"Sweet dreams" _he repeated her words. He never knew her for using such words before, but if she truly has changed, it was probably the result of what happened to her when those Paragon agents took her back to their boss or whoever was in charge. Despite that thought, he was curious. He went over to the wall that was connected to her apartment and listened, he heard nothing at first. But as he listened harder, he heard deep growls coming from the other side. Scary growls that seemed to come from neither a wolf or any animal he's been or seen. It sounded evil, it sounded like it truly came from a monster.

He lacked x-ray vision so he couldn't see what was truly making those noises, but he wasn't stupid neither. He knew exactly who was making those noises, and he knew that right now he was feeling really tired. He called it a night and went to bed.

_**Jacob's Dream **_

In a state of deep sleep, Jacob tossed and turned on his bed. He gripped his bed sheets tightly, his eyes were moving wildly all around under his eyelids. Sweat quickly collected on his forehead and all over his chest, His dream was intense and filled with terror.

In his dream, Jacob was living through a creature and looking through it's eyes. He jumped off from a roof and ran through snow and through the streets. he avoided cars and hid behind homes, he crawled up a particular home and looked through the window. He saw a child sleeping comfortably in his bed, watching the child sleep and holding on to a teddy bear made him feel good and a little sad. With his fill watching this unknown boy, he jumped off the home and ran all the way to Mountain way elementary school where he saw swings, a jungle gym and a tether ball.

He didn't know why he went running all the way over here just to stare at an elementary school, he wasn't in control of the body other than just seeing with his eyes. He took off running when a police patrol car came around, he made his way over to Perrigoue memorial park. He came across two guys practicing their baseball skills, one pitched and one batted. There were a few trees around where the baseball field was, he climbed those and watched the men practice.

He checked out the pitcher and then the batter, the batter was a round man, not to fat. But the pitcher looked in perfect health and was in perfect shape, he was going after him. Jacob leaped from the tree and at top speed tackled the pitcher and tore into his neck with his powerful jaws and used his sharp bone claws which were stripped of skin and muscle to dig into his back and rip out all the good stuff.

The batter yelled out his friend's name and came with his bat and banged it on Jacob's head and back, hoping it would drive him away. Jacob grabbed the dead man and took him all the way near the south fork Stillaguamish river. Here he calmly ripped the man's head, legs and arms off and began to eat the flesh off of them. The taste that he got from it was delicious, but his hunger would not be quenched until he ripped the heart and lungs and ate it. It was just one gory bloody mess in front of him, the sun was rising so he threw the body and it's limbs into the river. He crossed the river and ran into the nearby forest to howl.

The dream didn't end there though, Jacob checked himself and found that blood was running down his thighs. He thought that maybe he was injured from the man with the bat, but there was no cut, there was no cut at all.

* * *

**October 29, 2008, 10:30- Morning **

Jacob awoke from the crazy weird dream, he was covered in so much sweat his sweaty back wet the bed. He jumped off his bed and went straight to his bathroom. He turned the faucet on and splashed cold water on his face, _"what a crazy…messed up dream."_ he told his reflection in the mirror. He walked back into his bedroom and removed his black shirt and black pajama pants, he also took off his boxers and threw them aside. He checked his bedroom cabinet and pulled out a fresh pair of black boxers and black and white shirt. He went into his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans, he left his jeans on his bed and went into his bathroom to take a shower.

Inside his shower he thought about what the dream could have meant.

"Maybe…maybe it was my inner wolf trying to escape, or maybe trying to tell me to eat people. Maybe if I eat someone I'll be able to become a wolf, but that doesn't explain what the whole bleeding thing was about. Hey wait a minute, does that mean that I was a…naahh"

Jacob "checked" himself and saw nothing on his hand, he wondered if his dream was a dream at all, and if it was really himself he was looking through. It felt to real, the scream, the smell of iron in that man's blood. Maybe this was a vision, a vision that belonged to someone else and not him. He stepped out of his shower and dried himself off. He placed some clothes on and checked his kitchen and fridge to see if he had anything to eat. He didn't even have a box of eggs or any delicious bacon to get this day started.

"Time for a trip to the market Jacob."

Jacob grabbed his keys, placed his sweater and coat on. He grabbed a beanie and made sure it covered all of his head, the cold was unbearable at times but by now Jacob was used to it. He could sure go for some 108 degrees right now, being a wolf wasn't all bad and right now he wished he still was one. He got in his car and drove off to Granite Falls Market fresh, the local market as the name suggested.

* * *

**Granite Falls Market Fresh, 11:30- Morning**

Jacob stepped out of his car when he found a parking space in the parking lot, he stuffed his keys into his pockets and walked towards the market. It was snowing when he left his home and it continued to snow now, strange since it was also snowing in his dream but that was probably coincidence and that's what he chose to go with. He walked inside and was welcomed with warm air, the market had an industrial heating and air system. He took his beanie off, loosened the zipper on his coat and sweater.

He made his way over to the dairy product section to pick up some eggs, and went over to the frozen foods section to pick up some bacon. With a box of eggs under his arm and bacon on top of the box he decided to buy more stuff while he was still here. Over at the packaged foods aisle he saw a young teenage couple holding hands, they were taking their time gathering things as they walked down the aisle. The way they held hands, how the girl giggled each time the boyfriend winked at her- made Jacob feel a little alone. He didn't let it get to him that easily, he grabbed everything he wanted and needed, paid for it and left.

* * *

**South Fork Stillaguamish River**

Going on a hunch, Jacob redirected his direction from home to the location in his dream which was a river. He stood on The Quarry Road and then made a change to Jordan road where at the end he saw a news crew covering a story about something, he drove over there and came out to take a look, he joined a group of residents of the town who were behind a police line tape. The town's chief of police was being interviewed by a reporter, being asked questions about who might have done it, how long the person has been dead for and if their should be a cause for alarm.

"Hey sir, do you know what's going on here." Jacob asked an older gentleman near him.

"Well son a boy found a body with it's limbs and head torn off resting on the river while he was playing, he called his parents over and they called the police. The police chief said that this might be connected to the other murders that happened a month back in those other cities. And now it just reach our quiet little city, to be honest it isn't safe anywhere anymore. Whoever the son of bitch is gonna get their guts pumped full of lead if they try to get to me or my family, I recommend you get yourself a gun son; just to be safe."

"I'll keep that in mind sir, thank you." Jacob went back to his car, got in and looked at himself in the rear view mirror.

He knew now that none of this was a dream and that Leah was most likely behind this, he had to confront her even at the cost of possibly being injured or killed.

* * *

**Granite Falls Apartment, 12:30- Noon**

Jacob parked his car and walked into the building, he ran up the stairs all the way up to the fifth floor and knocked on Leah's apartment door. He went at it for a good fifteen minutes, he tried raising his voice and asking questions. When he got no reply from the other side of the door, he figured she wasn't home and if she was, she didn't want to talk to him. Jacob walked into his apartment and hung his coat and sweater on a coat rack, he really wished she was home because he was going to need some answers from her sooner or later.

He wanted to know what she was going to do, what all of these murders were leading up to and if she ever planned on returning back home. He pulled his phone out and called Leah, no dial tone only the answering machine voice spoke; big surprise. Jacob packed his empty fridge and made himself something to eat using some of the essential ingredients he bought today.

With absolutely nothing else to do except watch television, Jacob sat back on his one couch and decided to check the news. He left it on CNN and watched the reporters talk about a terrorist explosion that took place in the Indian city of Mumbai two days ago.

"The attacks appeared to have been coordinated by Pakistani- based terrorists. 164 are dead and more than 250 are injured in this horrible act of terrorism. Sources say it was part of the on going debate on who Kashmir belong to. For a long time Pakistan has used proxy terrorist groups to achieve it's foreign policy, In this case jurisdiction over the province of Kashmir."

"And they think their achieving anything by killing innocent people? People can be real animals, lacking any kind of conscious at times." that was all Jacob had to say about that matter happening in the news.

* * *

**Hours Later, Courtyard 8:00-Night **

Jacob came back outside and went up to sit on the dome jungle gym, he pulled out his Iphone and began playing Tetris on it. It must have seemed weird to people looking outside their windows to see this almost adult looking man sitting on top of a kid's playground equipment. He looked all around and saw that no one was really looking at him. The snow fall was calming down but it was still far from over, he concentrated on his game when she came back.

Jacob turned and saw her walking around to go sit on the picnic table, she smiled at him and signaled for him to come over. She wore the same pants like yesterday but this time she had a black shirt on and still wore no shoes. Jacob was waiting for this moment, he placed his phone in his pocket and jumped off the jungle gym. He took a seat on top of the table right next to her.

"So Jacob…do I smell better now?" she asked him.

Jacob took a whiff and said nothing, Leah looked a little disappointed.

"look Jacob I know you're just curious about where I've been all this time."

"Yes I am Leah."

"I really don't remember anything that happened to me after we fought those guys in La Push Jacob. I don't know who they were or where I was after that. It's all black for me, like missing time. If I try to think back, I get angry at a lot of things and people for no apparent reason."

"What about when you woke up Leah? You said you woke up on la Push road."

"I did wake up on La Push Road, but when I did, I had to get away from the reservation. I don't know why but if I kept continuing on towards home…something really bad would have happened."

"Something bad? Like to you or to-"

"Jacob, I really don't want to continue with this conversation."

"Alright…then can I at least ask you if you knew about the body of some man ending up in the river today. His arms, legs and head were torn off."

"Why do you ask, you working for the police?" she answered, sounding like she was questioning what Jacob was really doing here.

"No I'm not, it was all over the news in this city and was just wondering if you knew anything."

Leah jumped off of the table and began to walk back home, Jacob was losing her again and he had to think of something to stop her.

"Leah! Do you want to go grab a bite to eat, we can go into town and see if they have some nice restaurants."

"Restaurants Jacob? Is this a date?" she asked.

"Not a date, just want to take you out for a bit is all."

"Let me grab some shoes then Jacob."

"Cool, I'll pull up my car and we can go."

Jacob brought his car around and waited for Leah to come, he saw her coming out wearing some chuck taylors and a beanie hat. She changed her shirt color and her jeans. Her hair which she always kept cut short, made her look attractive. But after two months of missing, her long hair made her look more grown up and less like her old self. Jacob opened her door from the inside, she sat inside and closed the door. With Leah in the car, Jacob drove off to find a good place to eat at.

* * *

**(!)** "Part of a two chapter post."


	9. Chapter 9: If You Wanted To

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"Men like beasts, will not find it hard to kill if it's for food. Men like beasts, will not find it hard to kill if it means defending themselves, But unlike Beasts, Only men will kill out of anger and hatred. Who is truly the Beast." _- The Tenderness 3.0

* * *

**Chapter 8- If You Wanted To**

**Granite Falls, Diner 89, 8:30-Night**

The city was small with not to many choices to dine at, there was a pizza restaurant and a diner across the street from each other in the main center of town. Jacob chose the diner over the restaurant and parked his car near it. He stepped out first so he could open the door for Leah, she didn't care much for his chivalry and stepped before he could grab the door handle. Jacob closed the door when she stepped out anyway. Jacob wondered if people would think it was weird for her to be wearing only a shirt instead of a sweater or coat.

But past experience as a wolf told him she wasn't bothered with the chilly November air, and winter was even less trouble. They walked inside and found themselves a couple of empty seats, the diner wasn't packed tonight. Two men sat near the counter, another man sat by himself in the back reading the newspaper. A waitress came from around the counter and handed Jacob and Leah some menus, Leah stopped the woman telling her she wasn't hungry.

"Alright then, can I ask something. Aren't you cold? It's 30 degrees outside."

"Look miss you just gonna stand there and ask me twenty questions, or are you gonna take this man's order?" Leah's response was less than rude, it was just disrespectful.

"Forgive my…girlfriend mam, I'll take a cheeseburger with a side of fries. Oh! Can you put ketchup on them? Thanks."

The waitress took the menus back with her when she wrote down Jacob's order, _"Jeesus Leah can you be a little nicer, she was just concerned." _he whispered angrily at her.

"Girlfriend Jacob? Really. You could have chosen any other word, pal, companion, business partner."

"_I'm sorry I called you my girlfriend then Leah…_Happy."

Leah raised her eyebrow and looked at the salt shaker on their table. Changing the subject, he asked if she would at least like some water. "Sure." she replied.

"Hey miss…can you get my uh Business partner here some water, Thank you."

"You're trying to be funny Jacob, you are aren't you."

"Hey, whatever can put a smile on your face."

When his order was done, the waitress came with two plates on a tray. one with a burger on it and another with fries on it. She placed those two plates on Jacob's table and handed Leah her glass of water. There was ice in it, perfect since Leah didn't mind a little cold drink.

"You sure you don't want to rethink ordering for something else Leah, these fries taste really good."

"I don't really think I can eat any of that Jake, at least not anymore."

"Not anymore? C'mon everyone loves this, it's classic American fast food." Jacob handed her two of his fries, she was reluctant to take them but she did. She put them in her mouth and chewed. She chewed some more and swallowed, the next thing Jacob saw was Leah jumping out of her seat covering her mouth like she was going to throw up, she went running into the bathroom and locked it. Jacob went after her and knocked on the door asking if she was ok.

"I'm fine Jacob!…just finish eating your stuff, and wait for me outside ok."

"Are you sure Leah?"

"YES JACOB!" he jumped a bit from her raising her voice, he went and asked for some tin foil so he could wrap his food. He paid for his order and waited for Leah inside of his car, he wondered if she was just sick or if the food made her sick.

Back inside, the man that was reading the newspaper folded his paper and placed it next to his seat, he had his eyes on Leah the moment she came in with Jacob. He got up and went over to the bathroom door, he knocked on it a few times.

"Who is it" Leah asked from behind the door.

"Are you done miss, I have to use the bathroom." the door unlocked, the man slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. There were two toilet stalls, Leah was inside one. He didn't really need to use the bathroom, what he wanted was her. He opened the stall door she was in and saw some black liquid in the toilet, she brushed her lips with her hand and signaled for him to come inside. He checked out her tits, her face and went wild on her. Leah didn't seem to mind, she didn't mind when he grabbed her ass, when he slipped his hand under her shirt to squeeze her tits or even when he kissed her frantically on her neck. Leah's eyes went completely black, her skin was becoming darker, she was gonna go for the kill when Jacob kicked open the bathroom door and opened up the stall, what he saw made him snap.

Jacob grabbed the man by his shoulder and punched him, The man fell on the ground from the force of the punch. Jacob proceeded to kick him repeatedly on his face, he was kicking him so hard he cut the guy's forehead which made blood begin to pool up on the floor. That wasn't enough for Jacob though, he place the man's head on the edge of the stall door. He took the door and began swinging it, banging it on the back of the man's head. Leah looked at the blood collecting on the floor and at the man's bruised face, she had no idea Jacob could be so violent. His anger did not stop there, he went and grabbed one of the bathroom sinks and ripped it off the wall with pure rage.

Jacob threw it on the man which shattered on his head upon impact, Jacob grabbed Leah's hand and dragged her out of the diner. He opened the passenger door of his car and pretty much pushed her inside, he went around and got in and took off at top speed. Just in time too, the manager and waitress went on to check what all the noise was about. The waitress screamed when she saw the half a dead man lying down on the bathroom floor.

* * *

**S. Granite Ave **

"Did that guy take advantage of you or did you let him!? Did you let him!? Leah I'm asking you! Did you let him!?"

Leah smirked and laughed, her laughter made Jacob feel like what he did was wrong. Her laughter slowed down to a mere chuckle, she turned and asked him. "You're a killer Jacob, you don't think you are but I saw it back there. As for who took advantage of who, it was gonna end only one way. It doesn't matter though."

"It doesn't matter? What the hell you mean it doesn't-"

"It doesn't fucking matter Jacob! If you really think he could have done anything to hurt me then you need take that idea out of your head. But you, you could have killed that man if you wanted to. Tell me, you wanted to kill him didn't you."

"You answer me first, What did you mean it was only going to end one way?"

"You'll figure it out soon enough Jake."

"Really? Because i really don't have to think too hard to figure out who killed those drug dealers and gang members in those other cities a month ago, and who killed that poor man who ended up in the river today."

Leah stared at him with a look that almost said _"yeah it was me" _but she never confirmed his claim with her own words. "As for me, I was never gonna kill that man. I was protecting you…but I see now that you don't need anyone to protect you Leah. I don't know what I'm still doing here, you don't want to come back Home. You can't remember what happened to you, Leah I promised everyone back home I would bring you back."

"And a fine job you're doing Jake, so what are you gonna do? You gonna break all the bones in my body and drag me back home, is that what you're gonna do. You remember what you said right, when you first discovered me."

"…I remember, but I don't think even doing that would help the situation."

"Come to my apartment in one hour Jacob, if you really want to help me then you'll come over."

"Why not the moment we reach our apartments, huh Leah, why not the moment we reach our apartments."

"You either come at the time I mentioned or don't come at all Jacob."

* * *

**Granite Falls Apartment, Fifth floor**

When Jacob and Leah returned from that crazy ordeal in the diner, Leah ran into the building and up the stairs really fast. Jacob chased after her but when he got to the third floor, he heard her apartment door slam shut. On the fifth floor he banged on her door asking to be let in, there was no response from her. If she wanted to see him in one hour, then in one hour he was going to see her.

What exactly she wanted from him scared him just a little, but he trusted her that she wouldn't do anything that would poke him, stab him, cut him or cause his life to end. He sighed heavily and went marching into his own apartment, angry, sad and nervous.

* * *

**(!)** _"Will update Next Week." _


	10. Chapter 10: Then We Are Together

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"What he was afraid of was not the fact that she might have been a monster or that she even killed people, it was the fear that he might be pushed away from her entirely."- _Me on Jacob and Leah's current relationship in the story.

* * *

**Chapter 9- Then We Are Together **

**Granite Falls Apartment, 5c 9:30- Night**

Before Jacob walked out of his apartment to go into Leah's apartment, he gathered all of his thoughts and questions he was going to ask her. He sprayed alot of cologne on first then walked on out of his apartment. Jacob locked his door and knocked on Leah's, the door opened up slowly. Jacob walked into a quiet dimly lit apartment. He had to walk through a hallway before he got to the living room which was devoid of furniture. It felt like he was stepping into a hollow shell, exactly how he felt his relationship with his former Beta was coming along.

He noticed that all the windows were covered with pieces of cardboard, he went over to one of the windows and tried to removed some of the cardboard off. However, when Leah came out of her room, Jacob turned and saw her standing there looking at him. Jacob wanted to say something to her but no words would come out of his mouth, he cleared his throat and still nothing.

"Please take a seat on the floor Jacob. I'm sorry that there's no seats to sit on, I don't plan on staying long in one place, I have to hide my tracks; you know it is."

Jacob sat on the glossy wooden floor with his legs crossed, Leah sat down with him just a few inches away from him.

"Feel free to ask me anything Jake, ask and I'll give you an honest answer. This is your chance to get all the answers you want."

"I guess I'll start it off by asking you, did you kill those gang members and drug dealers in those other cities."

"Yes, I killed them all." she answered.

"Did you kill that man who ended up in the river today." he asked her.

"Yes Jacob, that was me." and she answered right back.

"Do you really not plan on returning to La Push, I know you told me you kept away from it when you woke up La Push road. But please come back home."

"I really don't plan on returning home Jacob period. And since I told you I would answer each of your questions truthfully I guess I'll tell you why. If I go back home Jacob, I will end up killing everyone. And it won't be me because I want to, but because I won't be able to control myself. There was a man's voice in my head telling me to kill my family members and other wolves who weren't like me when I woke up. That's why I ran away instead of returning home, and I don't plan on going back."

"Is that what Paragon Corporation put into your head Leah, like a switch in your head that'll turn on if you get close to the reservation."

"And the stuff I eat, It only seems I'm limited to human and animal flesh. I can still drink water, but that's where it ends. Sweet things like soda and candy give me a stomach ache, foods like burgers, fries and rice make me vomit. Fruits and Vegetables are tasteless to me. That's why I threw up back in the diner. And that guy you almost killed, he was basically offering himself up to me."

"You were gonna eat him Leah?" he asked her.

"Just his heart, the human heart can keep me full for a week before hunting again. Jacob…"

"Yeah Leah."

"Don't get scared ok and please don't run." Leah began to undress herself before him, Jacob felt embarrassed to be looking at her. He turned his face and blushed, not that she could see him though.

With her pants and shirt off, her body began to morph. Her skin became darker, her hands lost all the flesh and muscles covering it. The bones that made up her hands became sharp bone claws. She was more muscular and her hair grew even longer, her eyes which were as black as obsidian seemed to pierce his soul many times over.

"In this state, I'm faster than I ever was when I was still a Quileute wolf. What you did to that man made some memories come out. I don't who was speaking to me in my head when I returned home. But he told me that he made me more special than I already was, that If I wanted I could be more than just an alpha. I could be queen of the world's first true werewolf pack, I would be feared and respected."

"Leah, you don't believe all that do you. You know what I think, he's making you do all of this. I don't know who he is but you shouldn't do what he wants, don't you want revenge on him for kidnapping you, I know I would."

Leah never answered that question, instead she changed one more time. This time more hair covered her body, she grew a little taller and she became much more muscular while still keeping her feminine physique. Her chest which still resembled a woman's was also covered in much more hair. Jacob stood up and backed up into a wall, he couldn't believe his human eyes. Leah was an actual werewolf, not a Quileute wolf, but a real life werewolf from myths and legends. He began to sweat a lot from fear and nervousness, he turned and looked at the hallway he came from, he wanted to run and leave as fast as possible.

"In this state Jacob, I am five times faster, stronger, my healing is as fast as the speed of light. I gain extremely powerful abilities, so rare their only unique to me. I'm barely in control of myself in this state Jacob" she said in a deep low pitch voice which fit her image perfectly.

Jacob couldn't take it, he sprinted towards the door as fast as he could. Leah however, was far quicker to block it before Jacob could ever reach it. He hardly ever saw her move, her speed created a wind that blew throughout her apartment. She changed back to normal before she lost any control she had over herself in that stage.

"_Don't leave Jacob…please." _That sounded more like begging to him.

He swallowed hard and nodded his head, he went back to the living room and waited for her as she placed her clothes back on. He hadn't noticed it until now but she had multiple newspapers on her kitchen counter. With her clothes back on, Leah walked back into her bedroom to grab something. Jacob went into her kitchen to take a look at the newspapers, he picked a few up and reflected on them.

* * *

**Jacob's POV **

"_Like me she also collected the newspaper stories that covered the murders she committed in Seattle and other nearby cities. I guess she kept them like trophies or reminders of what she was doing in order to survive. I only collected them to track and find her, if I knew earlier that finding her wherever the news reporters went and reading the newspapers would lead me to her; I wouldn't have asked the wrong kind of people if they seen her."_

"_But she doesn't plan on returning home, Then what exactly am I suppose to do. Do I leave her here, I don't want to do that. She said she doesn't plan on staying for long, should I follow her. I really don't want to leaver her side, and I don't want her to leave mine."_

* * *

**Jacob and Leah**

Leah came back outside with more clothes on this time. She was wearing her burgundy hoody and wore snow boots. Jacob's heart almost sunk, where was she going.

"Leah what are you doing… are you going somewhere."

"Jacob, inside of this bag there's a million dollars, another 300k in gold and silver bars. These were things I stole from the Seattle Mob who was doing business with another mob family from out of state. I murdered their dons and men and took this all for myself, but there all not dead yet. The Seattle Mob's enforcers have been tracking me, along with the Police. I'm gonna go check a place out in Canada first Jacob. I'll come back to pick you up, but before I can do that. I need to ask you something, will you come with me Jacob. When I come back, do you want to leave everything else behind to start a new life somewhere else with me."

"But Leah, my father, your mother and brother. Is there really no going back?" there was concern and fear in his voice.

"Maybe in the future Jake, but I can't trust myself to go back yet until I have full control of these powers and this curse. I wanted to kill you Jacob when I was a werewolf just a few minutes ago. It fights me for control, both for my mind and body. But I would never have allowed myself to do that to you. Will you come with me Jake."

Jacob hated being in this position, he promised everyone he would bring her back home. Each and everyone of them placed their faith in him and his word. He was going to break everyone's heart when he answered her, "I don't know what t is Leah. But I don't want to leave your side and I can't imagine my life without you in it."

Jacob hugged her and hugged her tightly, he rested his face on her shoulder. He wanted to cry so badly Leah could feel it, she dropped her duffle bag and hugged him back. Jacob trembled at her touch, as she breathed into his neck and when her lips brushed his cheek. It was almost like she wanted to kiss him, Jacob too breathed into the space between her shoulder and face.

"_Jacob…do you like me." _she asked innocently.

Jacob chose not to answer with words, instead he simply nodded his head. "I'll go with you Leah, I'm not leaving you, when do we Leave."

"Jacob I said I had to go check a place out first, I'll come pick you up afterwards I promise."

"You know how many promises I broke just telling you that I would go with you, Please let me come Leah."

Leah grabbed her duffel bag and planted a kiss on his cheek, she gave him a rubix cube that she pulled out from the bag. "I stole this from a little kid while I was hunting at a Seattle park a month ago. it's fun, give it a try. If you can complete all sides before I return…I'll give you a kiss Jacob."

Jacob accepted the toy and her challenge, he was sad but he believed her at her word that she would come back for him. They walked out of her apartment hand in hand, there was almost a small pause to Leah's steps. Jacob wouldn't- didn't want to let her go. He did inevitably let her hand go she could walk downstairs and leave the building. He went running back inside his apartment to watch her leave from his bedroom window, she turned back once to wave at him before taking off at blinding speed. Jacob placed his forehead on the glass and looked down at the Rubix cube he held in his other hand.

"Nothing to do now but wait…" he whispered quietly.

* * *

**(!)** _"Will post next update ASAP. Chapter title is inspired by the music piece of the same name that belongs to the Film __Let the right one in__." _


	11. Chapter 11: Two Months Ago Pt 1

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"It cannot be seen, it cannot be felt, Cannot be heard, cannot be smelt, It lies behind stars and under hills, And empty holes it fills, It comes first and follows after, Ends life, kills laughter." _J.R.R. Tolkien, _The Hobbit_

**(!) **"A Special three part Midquel showing what happened to Leah before she ended up in the city of Granite Falls."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Two Months Ago Pt 1 **

**September 25, 2008**

**The Midwest, U.S, Paragon Underground Facility #4 (Leah's Mind)**

Walking into a black void filled with the howling of a Large wolf, large trees and an endless lake. Michael Sheppard had entered the Mind of Leah Clearwater using an eye technique stored into his left eye. He was prowling her mind looking for her inner wolf. In order for the werewolf DNA that was given to her to take affect along with the other three powers given to her via vaccination, Her inner wolf would either have to comply with the changes or be restrained forcefully.

Inner spirit animals are far deadlier than their physical incarnations can ever be, because in the mind of their hosts they can be infinitely strong, fast and gifted. Michael was not new to this issue though, having dealt with many monsters and demons with no physical bodies and seemingly impossible to control; This is where his eyes came in use the most.

Michael's eyes had a plethora of unique abilities and powers that seemed unbeatable to the few people in his circle who have seen them in action. Right now he confronted Leah's inner wolf which wasn't happy to see him inside of Leah's mind. It snarled and barked at him, without Leah being conscious, it could not communicate through him using her voice only bark and growl like a wild animal.

"You have been deemed wild and unstable Wolf, will you comply." he asked it calmly.

The wolf growled and went running towards Michael, Michael placed one hand behind his back and removed his shades with the other. He smirked and grabbed the wolf's fur when it jumped and tried to take a bite out of him. Michael's strength was without measure, he tossed the Wolf around like a rag doll and threw him with little ease. The wolf was resilient though, and made use of Leah's mind to assist him.

It made an entire forest spring up from the ground and created large mountains around them, Michael was unimpressed. Instead, he blew all the trees away from around him with a Powerful Shock Wave that blew from his body. The wolf saw this coming and made land slides come down on Michael. Large pieces of rocks and trees came crashing down with such force, it seemed like nothing could have survived that.

"**Great Beast Restraining Technique!" **Michael screamed from under all of the rubble on top of him, he phased right through them and clapped both his hands together.

Millions of strands of sharp barbwire shot out from all directions of Leah's mind and wrapped themselves around The giant wolf. It's arms and legs were tied together separately, and a giant energy collar wrapped itself around her neck. Giant interlocking pieces of logs and stone immobilized Leah's Wolf further and sealed her in a gate.

"This is a special sealing technique that belonged to King Oskar, the last known Vampire King who died 5000 years ago. It took me 50 longs years to master it correctly, but that's the good thing about being absolutely immortal like myself, you have all the time in the world to practice. Sleep well you Beast."

* * *

Scanning her body after she was injected with three different vaccinations a week ago using the power in his eyes, and after subduing her inner Wolf. Michael Sheppard had a large smile that meant something just happened that he was very excited about.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Doctors, Scientists, Trappers and Releasers! I have managed to lock and seal this young woman's inner wolf and she is now the first modified female Werewolf created by Paragon Corporation!"

Michael shouted to all the people in the facility who surrounded Leah's Glass energy room.

"As you know, The purpose of this project is not only to study the behavior and abilities of Werewolves, but to also bring these magnificent creatures back into this world as natural as possible. Unlike with other species of Lycanthropes who are in small numbers all throughout the world, Our Werewolf will surpass any Lycanthrope that has ever lived or existed. whether it is a Were-Bear, a Were-Jaguar or even a Were-Lion, neither of these creatures will be able to take her on."

"Sir, if I may interrupt for a second. What exactly makes # 1 so special?"

"Good question Doctor, but the next time you interrupt me, you'll have the unfortunate honor of having the mutating disease, project "Red Apple" tested on you!"

Everyone remained quiet, scared each time their normally calm and patient CEO bursted out of anger like that. But when he began to Chuckle and laugh, everyone else began to laugh with him. Perhaps out of fear or out of the respect they had for him, Michael could change the attitude in the room if he so wanted.

"I was gonna save this for the last part, but doctor konietzco just needed to know right away. #1 is special because she's been given three powerful vaccinations, their known as X, Y and Z. Ability **X** will give her every developed visual powers from our list, to the most common Night vision to the rarest kind, Spirit vision. In addition, it'll be her first step to becoming a werewolf. Her speed and strength and healing factor are all doubled. Her skin will be as hard as diamond and she will have access to Umbrakinesis, the ability to generate, manipulate and transform the darkness to her will."

"As she matures and her abilities grow, she will break past the boundaries of her first level transformation and walk into the powers of Ability _Y_. Ability _Y _will activate and transform her into what a Werewolf normally looks like. However, because she will not need to rely on the cycles of the moon, she will be able to change back and forth as she pleases the more she gains control of her hunger and anger. Her speed, strength and indeed all her physical powers are tripled. But that's not what make this second level special."

"In this level she is endowed with the powers of **Reforming** and **Totipotency**. Reforming is the unique ability to pull one self back together if blown up or dismembered. Totipotency is the extreme ability to regenerate if only one cell of hers is present, making her complete annihilation impossible. Then there is her **Blast Roar**, a shout so powerful it can obliterate an entire city block."

"Lastly there is Ability _**Z**_, the most powerful addition to her already power packed abilities. The only way she can enter this third transformation is either by extreme anger, sadness or experiencing something completely foreign to her. I made sure that this power is locked away safely until I want it activated in her. As for what it does, it triples her height, times her physical abilities by 100. Those blast roars are amplified immensely, if she wanted to, she could move an island."

"And like me, she wields the ability of **Resurrection**. If she ever, and I mean is possibly ever killed in this state…in a few seconds she will reappear again in normal health with her soul and memories intact. She is in every sense of the word deathless. But don't be mistaken, any of you! she comes only second to me in power. No one can or will pass me! Only I can put her down if she looses total control. She is a product of me, like a daughter is half a product of her Father. Enough of the speeches, it's time to see all the hard work of you fine scientists finally pay off."

Paragon agents known as Releasers who specialized in releasing created monster and modified creatures, came and pulled her out of her prison and placed her in an energy like cocoon. This would prevent her from changing if she happened to wake up during the trip back to her home.

* * *

**La Push Road/ Olympic National Park September 25, 2008, 9:30- Night **

Just as the Mafia who would kidnap someone off the streets and give them a terrible beating in some old warehouse in 1930, Leah was dropped off from a black Avalanche where Jacob stopped running after he couldn't keep up with their vehicles. She had on black pants and a black shirt, something that a patient would wear. In her sleep she is awakened by a voice telling her to wake up and kill people of La Push, to kill the wolves of La Push. Leah opens her eyes and sits up, she places both her hands on her head as she tries to remember what happened to her. But upon regaining her vision, she begins to feel a fear for the area she's in. she doesn't know why but a second voice was telling her to leave the area and run into Olympic National park. She followed what the second voice told her and ran as far away as she could, she didn't remember much but what she did remember was that she was still a Quileute wolf.

She tried to phase into a wolf but found that impossible to do, in her desperate attempt to get away from La Push she tripped on a log and broke the fingers on her left hand. She held her hand and grabbed her fingers, she gathered her courage and snapped them back into place.

"**AAHHH!" **she cried out. Tears came rolling down from her eyes, the pain was excruciating. She looked at her busted fingers and looked carefully at them, the bones began to heal and move into their original positions before breaking. The pain slowly left her hand until her hand began to feel normal again.

She had no idea what to do next, she wanted to return home, she really did. But this unnatural fear of home kept her away, she had no money, she doesn't remember what happened after she was patrolling her territory and to add more to her problems; She was hungry. She could hear all kinds of animals in the park, chirping, chewing, walking and breathing. As a normal human she never had this perfect level of hearing. She could see birds, a deer, an Owl and all small types of small mammals staring at her. It was almost like they were whispering at her, trying to tell her that she wasn't normal.

The voice from the owl sounded like an Englishman, the deer like a woman and the small animals like small children. She kept her ears covered, getting angry at them repeating the words "Not Normal" over and over again. She kept her eyes closed, clenched her teeth and tried to keep the voices of the animals out of her head. She became angry and jumped off the ground and locked on to the Owl, the poor bird tried to fly away but was snatched away in mid air.

Leah bit into the bird's chest and spit it's feathers out, she tore it's head off and began eating it. The Owl's body shook and convulsed, it's body's last act of life before dying. The meat and blood tasted good, but she needed more, she wanted more. The animals all ran away from the grisly sight in hopes they would not be her second meal.

For the next three days and nights Leah would bring terror to the forest animal kingdom and leave after changing into her first level.

* * *

**(!)** "Part 2 in the Next Chapter."


	12. Chapter 12: Two Months Ago Pt 2

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"There was something in her, something that was…pure horror. Everything you were supposed to watch out for. Heights, fire, shards of glass, snakes, everything that his mom tried so hard to keep him safe from."- _John Ajvide Lindqvist, _Let the Right One In _

* * *

**Chapter 11: Two Months Ago Pt 2**

**Olympic National Park, September 27, 2008 **

Jumping from tree tot tree like a monkey, Leah grabbed small animals like she was picking apples or bananas. Squirrels were alright, then she chased something with a little bit of kick to it. Rabbits and Ground hogs, they were chubbier and provided enough meat for hours of satisfaction. Each animal was different in taste and what they provided for her. Rabbits and Ground hogs satiated her craving for blood. Squirrels suppressed her anger. But when her craving could no longer be satiated by the small animals she managed to grab and chew into, she needed bigger prey.

While she waited for the sun to finally die for the day and allow the night to be born, Leah lived under a few tree logs she tore down and fashioned into a type of Tipi. She used bushes and leaves to cover those small cracks in her home and for other uses when she had privacy.

When night finally came, she explored territory further away from her home. Her hunger which small animals could no longer keep at bay, dared her to find something bigger, more challenging, something that was just like her. In the mountains she doubled over in pain, pressing her arms against her stomach; the pain lodged in their like an ill-tempered fetus which didn't exist in her. Just when she though she would pass out, she heard something stalking her. It sounded like a person but when she heard a low pitched growl, it was definitely not a rabbit or deer. She turned and was met with a big cat lunging forward at her.

It's claws dug into her skin drawing blood, it's jaws clamped down on her shoulder and tore into her. With her life in clear danger, Ability X had activated in her. Her skin became dark gray in color, her skin had become as hard as diamond. Her body became more muscular and the flesh and muscles in her hands melted away. The blood loss that effect generated from changing, made the Cougar redirect it's attack on Leah and eat her flesh on the ground. What the Predator would never know what that is was now open to attack from Leah, she opened her mouth which made black smoke come falling down her jaw like a waterfall.

The blackness wrapped itself around the Cougar's limbs and neck and held it up a few inches above the ground, Leah's hands which became like razor claws, dug into the cat's chest and tore out the bones of it's ribcage. The poor cat never made any sound that it was in pain or had a fear of dying, it continued to growl quietly as Leah tore it's guts out and ripped it's limbs off.

The blood and flesh of a predator like this one made the pain go away, she took delight in killing something that had as much power to kill anyone or anything as she did. Like a woman dominating a man in a setting where he was at his most powerful and vulnerable; The bedroom. She took the rest of the Cougar's body back home to finish off before morning came. While eating, some of her hair which had grown due to her changing got into the parts of the cougar and into her mouth when she ate them.

She went over to a nearby river to take a look at herself, her hair length had grown and passed her shoulders. She took a hold of her hair and cut it with one of her razor claws, she cut it the way it was before it grew. She held her hair up to night sky and threw it up into the air where it was carried off by a passing wind.

* * *

**September 28, 2008**

As Leah tested out her new ability to change and become a more proficient ruthless killer on a grizzly bear that came down from Canada the next night, she came to discover that upon disposing of the bear's skeleton into a river. She felt cramps "down there" and her legs became numb from the pain. She felt such a strong sense of Nausea that she threw up large amounts of vomit. Then she felt something wetting her thighs and pants which were full of rips and tears. She checked herself and smelled iron, she couldn't believe it- her period had returned and with a vengeance.

She spent the rest of the night punching the ground, tearing trees down and screaming. A squirrel who watched her, watched how she was acting.

* * *

**The Squirrel's POV**

"_I seen this giant animal hang around here for fours days and nights now, each and every time another of my friends is killed and eaten by this disgusting creature. The only thing I can do now Is stay within my tree and wait for this monster to leave. I don't know why its shaking and screaming, but I'll wait and see if it finally dies tonight."_

* * *

**Downtown Olympia, September 29, 2008 **

If she could spend her entire life living in the forest, she would. But her hunger for something more permanent, more stronger would once again dare her to hunt down the ultimate prey; Humans. She made her way over to the capital of Washington state, The city of Olympia. Her travel into the city was not only driven by hunger, but also a desire to become part of the city, to feel human even though she was no longer that anymore. She had no money so she couldn't check into a hotel plus she reeked of blood and death. Sitting alone in a park or a dark alley alone would definitely make her a prime target for a sick maniac or a gang who may want to pass her around.

In fact, Leah hoped that dinner would come to her just like that. It would save her the time to do other things, learn what she is, and adapt to life like this. She traveled all the way to downtown Olympia to look for a place to hide under or probably vacate an empty abandoned home. But Olympia was not like most cities, it was actually a beautiful place to live in. but like most cities, It had a growing gang problem, they weren't very established or organized; but they were still dangerous nonetheless.

Before leaving the national park a few hours ago, Leah took a moment to bathe in the cold river and clean her clothes to get all the animal blood off of it. Still, even with all the blood off her skin and face and clothes. People still avoided her, watching her from a safe distance walk slowly and without care. Her hair hung down on her face, keeping an emotionless face covered. When she got to 515 11th Avenue Southeast, there was a diverse group of teenage boys wearing red bandanas and clothing mixed with the colors black and white.

Their leader, an African American boy tapped his right hand man on his arm with his elbow and pointed at Leah who was walking towards them. There were about five of them, two Caucasians, two African-Americans and one Chinese-American boy. They walked towards Leah and surrounded her, Jonathan, the gang leader caressed her cheek and whispered to her.

"You lost beautiful."

"_I need a place to stay at…and I need some money."_ she replied back sounding very calm.

"How bad do you need both those things beautiful, maybe I can hook you up with both of them. But first you got to do one thing for me and my boys. Lu here is still a virgin, he's never seen Pussy before and I don't think he even knows what to do with it."

The other boys laughed at the Chinese teen who began cursing out his boys and looking a bit embarrassed while doing it, Leah looked up and stared at him. He reminded her a little bit of her brother Seth, he had a kind soft look to him but spit fire when he cursed his friends out.

"_Ok…" _she answered the leader.

The group of boys went over to the apartment complex nearby and walked up the stairs all the way to the third floor. The gang leader took his home keys out of his pocket and opened his door, they all walked in and directed Leah and Lu to his bedroom. "My boy is gonna get some pussy tonight."

He closed the door and let the two go at it, while they waited for their buddy to come out a man, they all began to smoke weed. They laughed at random comments and jokes that weren't even funny. An hour passed when Lu came out and walked over to the living room. He didn't look happy, sad, angry or anything.

"So how'd it go Lu, was the bitch tight, was she a screamer. Hold up, if she was we would have all heard her." {friends laughing}

"She wants all of you to go over there with her. I'm gonna wait outside." he said like he was trying to hide something.

His friends, in their current state of mind didn't question him further. They all got up out of their seats and went over to the bedroom. Lu waited outside and removed the red bandana hanging from his jean's back pocket. He closed his eyes when he heard the screams and cries from his friends that seemed to leak through the walls and door. He could hear their flesh being ripped apart, heard bones breaking and splashes of blood. What she told him about herself made him rethink this lifestyle that he's chosen. he wasn't a fighter or a thief, just a kid wanting to fit in with the rest of his friends.

"_You're better than this Lu, don't become what they want you to become. And if you're only doing this to feel "In" or accepted, leave this life now. If you don't, let me show you what I will do to you."_ Lu remember what she told him and what he saw.

The skin on Leah's hands began to melt along with the muscles, she showed off her werewolf skills by tearing and ripping the pillows apart and splitting the bed in half. He was enthralled by her power and control. He was afraid of her, so afraid he almost pissed himself. She told him that she would spare him if he would offer up his friends, he nodded and walked out of the room.

And now here he was, standing outside and looking over the rail. Leah came walking outside wearing a burgundy hood and black jeans that belonged to the gang leader's mother. Apart from stealing a pair of pants and a burgundy hoody, she also stole the woman's shoes, a duffel bag and all the cash on the boys. She walked out of the home and placed her hand on Lu's shoulder, he closed his eyes and turned to see her. But Leah had vanished when he did. He wasn't all to surprised that she did. Right now all he wanted to do was to run as far away as he could from what would soon become a crime scene.

* * *

**St Martin's Cemetery , September 30, 2008 12:30-Midnight **

Leah's second transformation into a true werewolf came when she met a trio of men near St Martin's College. They were also gang members and more intimidating than the teens of yesterday she met and killed, leaving only alive one based on him having a good heart. These three men flew the blue flag and they were more intimidating and more direct in what they wanted from Leah.

Leah knew that if she wanted her prey to keep coming to her, she shouldn't go up to it but instead let it come to her. And what better way than the method she learned after running away from the apartment complex she killed those teens at. A couple of women were offering sex to men in a dark badly lit street corner. She went up to a few women and asked how they did it, one answered _"Just look your best and speak to him like you live only for the dick, that's all it is to it honey." _Leah raised her eyebrow in thought, when a john came to pick a girl up and left Leah and this woman alone; Leah snatched her, killed her and took the clothes she was wearing.

She lured these men by wearing the clothes of the prostitute that she killed. The clothes were a jean skirt, black pumps, a white shirt and a black leather jacket. She was more than eye candy to them, they wanted her candy plain and simple. They took her and placed her in their car and drove to the nearby cemetery instead of to a hotel room. They didn't care where they got Pussy or who was giving it, it was all about self satisfaction. That's what prostitution was, Man get's pleasure, woman get's the cash.

Minutes after teasing the men by slowly undressing out of her clothes, one of them got tired and went over to pull her skirt down. However, she didn't let him get that far with her. She grabbed his hands and tore them off his forearms, she had a devilish smirk on her face as he fell on his knees, screamed and bled out. His boys pulled out guns from under the waistbands of their jeans and pointed them at Leah. She moved so quick it was like she vanished with the wind. They had no idea where she went or how she escaped, as they tried to help their friend get up, Leah behead one and tore the other in half.

Blood splattered all over her and ground, their blood started a chain reaction in her that forced her to strip as fast as possible out of her clothes. Her body went through level 1 of her change and then went further. Her body began to grow more hair, she became a little taller and grew more muscular while keeping her feminine physique. Her face extended and became more like a werewolf. Her hands kept the flesh and muscles in her hand and became even more deadly. In the end, she was a full fledge werewolf, But Leah fought for control of her body and mind. The werewolf spirit just wanted to continue killing and eating people, But Leah just wanted to bury the evidence and leave.

In her soul she literally fought with a werewolf monster that seemed to want to rape her, But Leah borrowed strength from her own Wolf who was restrained and whose power occasionally leaked out to aid her. It was an internal battle as it was also an external battle for her. Back on the outside she tore the men's bodies up into pieces and then dug a hole in the ground. Since she was already in a cemetery, that would save her the time to find the perfect place to dig these bastards up. By the end of everything she took all the money in their jean pockets and took the car keys too.

Inside the car she changes out her "Hoe Clothes" and goes back to looking more like a tomboy, while changing, the Voice of Michael rang in her head. He shared with her, _"You could be queen of all Lycans Leah, your own territory, your own laws…your own pups." _

Leah didn't answer back, instead she chose only to think about what he said and smiled. _"Leah, don't forget. Take their hearts, it'll extend the time you get hungry again by a week. The more hearts you have, the more time you'll have to practice and train without worrying about your hunger."_

Leah stepped out of the black Mercedes to collect some hearts, but she first she would have to dig them up all over.

* * *

**(!)** _"Part 3 in the next chapter." _


	13. Chapter 13: Two Months Ago Pt 3

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"I prefer the darkness. It makes it harder for me to look around and see just how alone I really am." _- Author Unknown

* * *

**Chapter 12: Two Months Ago Pt 3**

**Alberta, Canada, Monday October 6, 2008, 9:00- Night**

A week after killing more gang members and drug dealers in Olympia, Leah had to flee the city to get away from all the Police presence that was growing. Even though she collected a lot of hearts with every kill, she rarely ate one. In fact she had yet to eat her first human heart, they all went bad and turned black from rotting within a few hours. She collected newspaper stories that covered the murders she committed, she kept them not because she cared for what the people or the police had to say. She kept them to remind her what she had to do to survive, but she would be lying to herself if it didn't inflate her ego just a bit.

On her way up to Canada the car that she had stolen from those gang members had broken down, good riddance too since she was tired of driving. The need to run wild was really building up, she ditched the car and took off running into some nearby trees. She crossed the border and changed into her first level transformation. Her speed was much quicker in this form. As she ran she came across a valley, it looked like a reservation. Canada also had native people, but unlike in America, up here they were known as First Nation people. The reservation was big, much bigger than La Push.

She wanted to go in there but she was an outsider, a freak of nature who would be persecuted. She went south of the reservation and visited three lakes, there she collected water in her hands and drank. She was still in her first level transformation when she heard something similar like a predator creeping up slowly behind her. This reminded her of her fight with the Mountain Lion back in Olympic National Park. She turned slowly expecting a person or wild animal, but that expectation was dashed away when she saw a giant Were-Bear.

She knew what it was because of the strong human features. It stood on two feet. However, it looked feminine too. It was muscular, but it also had furry breasts. It roared at Leah and smacked her with it's powerful paw, Leah went flying a good distance. Leah removed her clothes as quickly as she could and changed into a Werewolf. The Were-Bear looked a bit confused, still it went after her with intent to kill. Leah dashed towards it and gave it a powerful punch to it's gut, it went flying up in the air which Leah used to jump up and start landing powerful punch and kicks to the Were-bear's body.

"_Your Blast Roar Leah, use you Your Blast Roar!"_ Michael's voice shouted at her from her mind.

Leah closed her eyes and mouth and gathered all the power in her larynx and hyoid bone. She opened her eyes which her pupils then dilated greatly, she opened her mouth and unleashed a blast vortex so powerful it sent The Were-Bear falling back down on the ground with deadly force. Leah fell back down on the ground and landed two more punches on the Were-Bear's stomach. This changed the bi pedal bear back into it's normal human form. Leah stood over the small crater the Were-Bear made when it fell back down to earth, she watched the bear turn into a naked woman.

"_No…more." _the woman told Leah with a half weak tone.

Leah changed back to normal, becoming naked too. She went down into the crater and helped the woman up. She carried her over and laid her down on the ground far from the crater. Leah grabbed her Duffel bag and placed some clothes next to the woman. She wanted to leave her there but felt bad, it's not like she needed any protecting based on what she was. Leah decided to watch over her until she woke up, she went over to the lake to wash herself since the smell of death was still strong on her.

The unknown woman woke up and stood up a few minutes after resting. She looked around for Leah. She began to walk when she stepped on the clothes Leah left for her. Over by the lake she saw Leah swimming like she was on vacation. She placed the clothes on her (Pants and a red shirt) and went over to Leah.

"Excuse me, Miss!" she raised her voice.

Leah stopped swimming and went over to the woman calling her over. "You finally awake, good, I though I killed you."

"What are you…"

"Leah….it's Leah Clearwater."

"I'm Ga-hna, it's Nakoda for _Along the foothills_. Are you a native, you look like one."

Leah came out of the lake and grabbed a change of clothes, she still smelled but it was brought down enough for a small conversation. Leah raised some jeans up to her waist and rolled a black shirt down her chest and waist.

"I am a native Ga-hna, just not one from this country though. I…used to be a Quileute. I don't know if I still am. It doesn't matter. You asked what am I? A Monster. I kill to survive, I don't know if I love killing or not, but I've done it enough to not care anymore."

"You're a Werewolf. The wolves always seem to get a bad reputation. My people, The Nakodas descend from the spirit Bear, a few of my friends and family members are Were-Bears. Not to sound disrespectful, but my kind's only drive is to protect our family, land and the need to hunt the occasional samon."

Leah tried to smile, but the sadness on her face kept any possible smile from forming on her face.

"I'm jealous, I would choose fish anytime instead of human flesh. I would rather choose to protect someone else other than myself. And even after everything I've done back in the U.S, I ask myself "Why Me?" what have I ever done to deserve this."

"I don't know what you may have done back in the United States Leah, but I know that the government of Canada recognizes the existence of Lycanthropes. I know because our current Lieutenant Governor has a program for immigrant lycanthropes who come to Alberta. The program is called _Equal Hearts _and it allows Lycanthropes like yourself to buy land in the north if you have the cash to make it your home. From their whatever you'll need depending on your beliefs, food, lifestyle will be provided for you free of charge. Of course there are rules that need to be followed when in that program."

"You mean if I had enough cash, I could own land…and be myself there? No one would know of me. I could have food provided for me, clothes and anything else I wanted?"

"Exactly, but remember there are rules that one has to follow while in that program. Me and my father can help you get started if you want to, think about it."

"What are some of these rules, and where is this place."

"It's up in the Northwest Territories, there are already six other groups living around Great Bear Lake. Rules are, don't disturb any alliances or treaties between other groups. There's more than just lycanthropes up there, there are other creatures too. My family prefers to stay here in our traditional lands, plus it's hard to be living next to other non First Nation People and Were-Bears."

Leah had an amazing idea, she grabbed her duffle bag and left Eden Valley 16. "I'll be back Ga-hna, just give me a few days, a Month maybe."

* * *

**Seattle Police Department, October 7, 2008 **

Leah had crossed into British Columbia and went down back into Washington State the night she left Alberta Canada. Upon her arrival back to her old hunting grounds, she began to lure drug dealers and gang members into having sex with her. But when they thought they would get lucky, she murdered them in cold blood. One by one her body count grew, which left many in the Seattle Police department frustrated and angry. But none was more angry and frustrated than _Detective Marc Harrison_, he was obsessed with the case of the supposed "gang war" going in the city of Olympia and now Seattle. He knew something no one else in his department knew, all these attacks pointed to not rival gang members, but to something more evil, more wild.

While the Newspapers said one thing, he was writing down his own reports and what he thought was causing the deaths of these young and older men. Their deaths which would normally be caused by bullet holes or stab wounds, were caused by limbs that were torn off. Throats that were ripped out or just entire dismemberment. They were all ugly scenes indeed, but whoever was doing this- was stealing all the money on them. Why? If this person was so brutal and unstoppable, why not rob a bank and become rich quicker.

As bad a killer this person might be, they never targeted the regular hard working people, only societies rejects, animals and worst types. Vigilantism was out of the question, stopping the bag guys was the job of the police, and this person was just as evil and heartless as the people they killed and robbed.

* * *

**Leah Clearwater, Dark Alley**

Somewhere off in a dark alley, Leah held a drug dealer up by his throat and asked him if he knew where she could get more money. He kept quiet at first, choosing to die before snitching. But Leah had ways of making him talk, her nails grew long enough and became really sharp, she dug her nails into his flesh and threatened to skin him alive-starting with his arms. When he still said nothing, she pulled one long thin strip with little effort.

"**AAHHH! STOOPPP!" **he cried out of pain. Blood began to cover his forearm and hand.

"You can make it stop, tell me where I can get more money! I need lots o f it too!"

"…heh heh…have you tried taking out a loan?" He was really pushing it, Leah began to rip out more flesh from his arm and hands. **"AAHHH! OK! OK! I'LL TELL YOU!"**

"**THEN STOP FUCKING WITH ME!" **she shouted, she was very close to murdering him.

"Us dealers who want to make some money, first have to pay taxes to the Strongest crime family in the state; The Seattle Mob. Representatives come to each of their dealers they know to collect the money needed for us to continue selling on their territory. I heard that…that on November 20, a rival crime family- The Olympia Crime family. Wants to work with the Seattle Mob. They'll be holding a meeting in The Red Moon Convention center on that date. If you want to get murdered go for it- those people are dangerous, I hope you end up just like every dealer you killed!"

Leah smirked and jabbed her entire hand into his abdomen, he fell on the ground when she pulled it out. Blood gushed and spurted out from his wound. She left the poor man to die while she set out to find where the Red Moon Convention Center was. she would then have to wait until the day came to finally get everything she would need for future plans.

* * *

**Red Moon Convention Center, November 20, 2008, 9:00- Night **

44 days of waiting and more terror on the streets for the scumbags, Leah chose to hang around on the top of the convention center. Here she could see with her telescopic vision the cars that carried the dons and top members of the two crime families coming to make a deal and talk about the deaths happening in their cities. In the days before coming to the convention center, Leah had practiced and trained in further perfecting her Umbrakinesis techniques. She could use the darkness to heal herself, make her stronger and create shields from just darkness.

But the real power in her ability was to manipulate the darkness which could be used to travel to any place she wanted to just using the darkness. With just a little memory and a sense of direction, Leah could travel to any place she wanted to- as long as it was dark or dimly lit. It was like a form of Teleporting. She vanished slowly and hovered under the cars as blackness. She watched men coming out first and surround their respective Dons as lower level mob men from each family held the doors of the convention center open for them. They were all packing heavy weaponry and the capos of The Olympia Crime family had two duffel bags with them.

When everyone was inside, only four men, two from each crime family, stood outside as guards with sub-machine guns. Leah appeared from the corner of the center and walked on over to them, "I'm sorry miss but you can walk in here. This whole place has been rented out for the night." said one guard from the Olympia Crime family.

"The whole night? Who could have that much money to rent this whole place out."

"That doesn't concern you, Get away from here. There are dangerous people here that you don't want getting angry at you."

"Dangerous? Let me show you dangerous…" she said with a deep evil tone.

* * *

**Inside The Convention Center **

Unaware of what was happening to their guards outside, The Don's sat down at a table that had plates, glasses, forks, spoons and all kinds of delicious food prepared for them. They had their coats removed, along with hats and scarves. They ate and spoke to each other, talking about business and what was going on in the streets. One tactic that was being used in this meeting/ deal was that while the dons ate, their Capos would be making the deal while their Dons watched and heard. If they were ever busted, it would be the capos who would get the most time, while the dons would not be charged with actually doing any deals. Which made any evidence against them doing a deal drop, since they never spoke about any deal.

The capos from the Olympia mob opened up their duffel bags and showed the capos of the Seattle mob, 1 million dollars in cash which were tied in rubber bands. In the other bag there was 300k dollars in gold and silver bars. The Seattle Don saw the beautiful metals and nodded to the Don of the Olympia mob. It seemed that a fruitful partnership would become official, that is until Leah came walking inside- blood staining her burgundy hoody, her jeans and face. She walked into the main room of the center and saw the mobsters. With X-ray vision, she saw the bundle of money and those precious metals in the duffels bags. She had only five words for them,

"_Can I borrow some money."_

Everyone took out guns and pointed them at her, she placed her own duffle bag down on the floor. She went into her first level transformation, the men however were not moved at all. Their Dons ordered for their gunmen, capos and bodyguards to kill her. They all fired together and tried to hit Leah, but her speed was quicker than the bullets their handguns and sub machine guns could fire. Leah targeted the lights in the center and slowly it was becoming darker. The Dons tried to run but they were the first that were targeted by her. She went into her second level transformation and locked every doors with chains made of darkness.

She unleashed a mighty blast roar then destroyed all the lights in the center. With the whole place pitch black; Leah could be anywhere. The mobsters still tried shooting in a futile even to kill her. A few of them were beheaded, many were ripped in half. A few of them grabbed liquor bottles and stuffed napkins in the bottle openings, they lit the napkins on fire and began to throw them where they though they head Leah coming from. Small pockets of fire began to appear around the mobsters and table. Their efforts were still futile, Leah butchered all of them one by one. With the cease of gunfire and the flames from Molotov cocktails dying down, Leah took the duffels bags with the money and gold and silver. She grabbed her other Duffel bag and left Seattle, this event would make news everywhere.

* * *

**November 21, 2008 **

Leah was right, this brazen attack against not one but two mob crime families made headlines all over Washington and the entire nation. The FBI and CIA got involved in the investigation of who could have done this. Where the Law failed in trying to pin down who caused the multiple and mass murders, what remained of the Seattle Mob got their answer from a dealer Leah failed to kill. With an identity and her secrets exposed, The Seattle Mob killed the only dealer spared by her so the law would not get to her first or learn of her.

* * *

**November 22-27, 2008**

For five more days she continued her reign of terror, killing men and women in Redmond, Kenmore and Lynnwood. On her way out of Lynnwood, she collected more and more newspapers stories speaking about her latest killings. People were nicknaming her "The Ghost Assassin" "Silent Hitman" "The Night time Butcher." all of this only inflated her ego, but after so much killing, Leah wanted to back to Canada. But she had one more place she to wanted to go to. It was to rest and hideout in, Granite falls.

She made sure to clean all the blood on her body and clothes in a body of water before stopping a taxi and asking to be taken to Granite falls. The driver opened up his window to ventilate the car, she really was stinking up the car and quick. She didn't care though what he though, after everything that she's seen, heard and done- she wanted some peace and quiet. She asked the driver if granite falls had any vacant apartments. The driver answered,

'That's something you're gonna have to ask the landlord…can I ask you something though miss."

"Hmm?"

"Did you shower today?"

"No, I'm currently homeless."

* * *

**Granite Falls, November 28, 2008, 10:30-Night**

Leah paid the taxi driver and stepped out of the car, she walked into the Management office of the Apartment complex. She walked in and talked to the landlord and signs up for the only vacant apartment left, apartment 5c. She grabs the keys to her new apartment and walks on in, she goes up the stairs all the way up to the fifth floor. She found her door and walked on in, it was dark and empty. She went into her bedroom and placed her duffel bags in the corner, she stretched her arms and legs and went into the kitchen to drink some water. It was really quiet here, but with her around- it would be followed with the screams of men or women soon.

She took her shoes off and walked out side an hour later, but before she did, she made sure to cover all the windows of her apartment with cardboard that was laying around. It was maybe from the previous tenants. She walked outside and went over to the courtyard, there she saw someone punching and kicking a tree. She walked over and sat down on the picnic table and lowered her head. That was when she heard it

"_Leah…is that you you?" _

When she heard this person walking closer to her, she snapped her head up and saw him, she saw Jacob staring at her.

* * *

**(!) **_"Hope you all enjoyed the Midquel, Gonna take a few days off before returning to finish the story." _


	14. Chapter 14: When The Mob Came

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"Desperation is like stealing from the mafia: You stand a good chance at attracting the wrong attention." _- Douglas Horton

* * *

**Chapter 13: When The Mob Came**

**Thursday, October 30, 2008, 11:30- Jacob's Apartment **

Watching the woman that he was now discovering he had deep feelings for leave, was anything but easy for Jacob. First she leaves because a few crazies kidnapped her, then he finds her and now she leaves again. This time on her own, At least she was kind of enough to give him something to solve while he waited for her. A rubix cube, he's never had one as a kid. It was fun to twist and try to solve. He's been so focused on the toy since last night that he managed to get four sides complete. He had to give it a break so he could get started on his day.

He placed his rubix cube on his bed and walked into his bathroom to take a shower and brush his teeth. After taking care of business and getting fresh clean clothes on, Jacob walked out of his apartment and took a stroll into town. He grabbed his rubix cube and got in his car. He drove down to Perrigue Memorial Park to sit down on a bench and continue finishing his puzzle.

* * *

**Perrigue Memorial Park**

Jacob stepped out of his car, took his keys out of the ignition and locked his doors. He walked into the park where he, but really Leah, had killed a man while practicing how to catch a baseball. He felt sorry for the his other friend, since that is what he lost that night- a friend. Jacob took a seat on a bench and continued with his toy, he was having trouble completing the color green. If he moved one green block which was on one side, he would break up the other sides he worked so hard last night to make solid. It was frustrating and difficult, but that's what kept his interest going.

A dark skin girl walked into the park with jeans, white tennis shoes a white shirt and with a black blazer on. Upon a closer look, she looked African American but was in fact Guyanese. She carried a baseball bat and a bag of baseballs with her. He placed his rubix cube down on the bench and watched this strange girl take out baseballs from her bag and throwing them up in the air to swing at. She was pretty amazing, she never missed one ball while she was knocking them out of the park. The strange girl saw Jacob looking at her and walked over to him.

Jacob had no idea what to do, he looked left and right and got up and walked back over to his car. The girl was beautiful, he couldn't lie to himself. Her long silky black hair, black eyeliner and those dimples in her cheeks made him blush.

"Hey…Hey!"

"Are you talking to me?" Jacob replied quickly at her.

As she got closer to Jacob, he saw that she was around his age. "Who else would I be talking to, Your rubix cube. What are you doing with that thing anyway, what are you still twelve or something."

"There's nothing wrong with someone liking a rubix cube. Anyway I came here to complete it in peace, then you came and…anyway. I was impressed with your batting skills, sorry I was staring but I got to go.

"Where are you going in such a hurry? To work?"

"Not…really. I was just gonna go stroll by into town and do random stuff." Jacob began to walk out of the park, the girl grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You look like you can use a friend though."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know a lot of guys as…handsome and as…buff as you who just come into the Park to solve a rubix cube alone. If you asked me, that's someone whose feeling alone."

"I guess I've gotten use to it. Actually I'm waiting for a friend."

"Well where is he? What kind of friend leaves his buddy here waiting all alone." she answered like she thought Jacob's friend was a guy.

"_She_ left somewhere. she didn't tell me when she would be back. She just said that she would come back for me."

"Oh. Well while you wait for your friend, wanna play some hopscotch? You know how to play right?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow, he was confused. She was telling him it was childish to play with a rubix cube, and here she was offering to teach him to play an equally childish game. He really wasn't in a hurry to go anywhere, he placed the rubix cube on the bench and went along with whatever this new girl had in mind.

* * *

**Alberta Canada, Leah Clearwater, 5:30- Evening **

Running deep inside of forests or on grasslands as fast as she could and as far away from towns and cities as possible, Leah stopped at Chimny Rock. From where she was at she could see the sun setting, she went over and took a rest on the flat ground. She was beginning to doubt maybe starting a new life somewhere else. Jacob has been through a lot just as much as Leah has been, and even as much fear she felt about thinking of going back home; she really missed her family.

"I don't know what to do, if I go back home I know what will happen. If I don't go back, I'll be dragging Jacob into a life he may not want or would ever have wanted to begin with. Even with all this money…what good is it if won't return me to normal, won't make Jacob happy.."

Leah closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. In her sleep, her father came to her once more just like before.

**[Leah's Dream]**

Waking up on First Beach, Leah rubbed her eyes and stood up. What she felt when she thought she had returned home, were all the emotions that followed after overcoming homesickness. Joy, Happiness, relief and all around just being glad to be back. She wanted to go and visit her family, but a force field like wall kept her from leaving the beach area.

"What the hell is this!?" she yelled. She punched and kicked the invisible wall behind her.

"_Leah…come over here." _a familiar voice called her by name.

Leah turned and saw her father in white ceremonial Quileute clothing, she was happy to see him, but this all felt like déjà vu to her. Something told her that she's been here before that none of this was real; or at least as she thought of it.

"Dad…It's good to see you. Can I ask you something Dad."

"Come over to me first, don't worry about the water. Just walk." he told her.

She went over to him and found that she could walk on the water, each of her steps created ripples like stones that fell in water. She knew she should have been feeling more joyous about seeing her father ever since he passed away. But as she felt earlier, it was like she already seen him like this before.

"_Leah…how are you doing, you look troubled my daughter."_

"I don't know what to do dad, I don't know where I'm going or where I'm taking Jacob."

"_I know there are a lot of questions swimming around in your head Leah, But ask the one that really matters to you."_

"I want to return home, but I don't know if I will be able to control myself. I'm scared, I'm tired of killing people and animals. Not that killing bothers me, I just don't want to do it anymore. And the reason for doing it is stupid. Jacob came a long way to find me, but I'm only making him worry. There's this place up in Canada that allows werewolves to live in peace. Food and clothes will be provided to us, I heard from a native over there that it would cost a lot of money too and…and."

"_Leah, it is not impossible to return back home. But my strength is only able to keep the monster inside of you from getting near it. The power to vanquish it or seal it's influence is beyond me. Only the man who gave this curse to you is able to remove it. But the moment of your story is coming to a climax real soon Leah. Your answer will become clear by then. But right now Leah, please return to Jacob. He is your friend, your partner, your defender, your soul mate. You are his life, his love, his Rock. He will be yours, faithful and true. To the last beat of his heart. You owe to him to be worthy of such devotion."_

As Leah was about to ask her father what he meant by that last part, she fell into the water. Blackness surrounded her like last time even if she didn't remember. This sudden dream jolt woke her back up. It felt like a day has passed, but in fact two days passed. Leah decided to go back to Jacob. Home was home, monster or no monster, She wanted to go back home. With Jacob, hand in hand. Leah turned back around and began running as fast as she could- that's where she got a call from Jacob's cell phone.

* * *

**2 days ago**

Jacob played hopscotch with this strange girl who batted like a champ. It was difficult at first but it was actually kind of fun. Jacob had a little trouble hopping on a dirt square, then landing on two and then hopping on one leg. He fell a few times but the new girl gave him a hand each time. When it was her turn, she played the game like a pro. Not surprising since she knew the game well. When that got boring, Jacob returned to playing with his cube.

But Ria, as the girl was called, asked Jacob what he was planning on doing tomorrow.

"What do you mean? what's so special about tomorrow?"

"Don't you know, it's Halloween. If your friend doesn't come, do you want to go get some candy."

"It's been fun Ria, but I rather spend tomorrow night waiting for Le…my friend. It was nice to have met you though." Jacob made his way for the exit, waving goodbye to Ria.

"Alright Jacob…see you around."

Jacob drove into town to fill his car's tank with gas at a gas station. Before stepping out to fill his car, he got another side of the rubix cube complete. After filling his tank up and with very few dollars on him, Jacob drove off back home. This waiting was killing him, Wasn't it enough that he basically left his family, his friends and pack members just to find her. Was Leah messing with him, was she purposely putting distance between them. No. If she was, it was to protect him. But the loneliness was becoming all to much for him, he needed Leah. He needed to hold her, take in her scent and if it was possible as a human; Imprint on her.

Something that he once thought was horrible and wrong, and that involuntarily bonded which ever two kinds of people together in a false state happiness: Now wished the same for himself.

* * *

**November 1, 2008, 12:30- Noon**

Driving into town based on a drug dealer's tip a few days ago and from word of mouth from the people in different cities. The last of the Seattle Mob enforcers and one surviving Capo had enough of an idea of who Leah Clearwater was and how she looked like. They knew she was responsible for killing off gang members, small fries really. They didn't care though, but many of those guys were dealers who worked for them. And when she targeted them, she targeted their pockets. But the biggest blow was the near extermination of leadership of their crime family.

Whatever it took and no matter how long they had to search, they were out for blood. Their next stop after looking and asking around in Everett and Marysville was none other than Granite falls.

* * *

**Granite Falls, Apartment Complex, Apt 5c**

Spending Halloween Night watching kids trick or treat with their parents seemed fun, but Jacob was beyond those years. Plus his people didn't really trick or treat or celebrate customs which were not accepted by his people. Not that it was forbidden, it was just never heard of or given much attention. He saw Ria with her family, actually she was accompanying what looked like her two younger brothers and a couple of their own friends. He chose to buy his own candy at a deli grocery store instead of dressing up. He laughed at himself, he thought about dressing up as wolf while wearing a wolf's pelt. He truly missed being a wolf.

Today Jacob spent all day lying around in Leah's apartment, reading through all the newspaper clippings she left behind. Next to him was the completed rubix cube, all sides were done and all Jacob had to do was wait for Leah to come back so he could claim his reward. There was one newspaper that he forgot or missed when he first entered her apartment. It was from Seattle, it read how in a convention center, The Seattle Mob and a smaller mob family, The Olympia Crime family were slaughtered. It looked liked a deal that went horribly wrong. Police mentioned that whatever survived from each of the Mob families structure, they would be looking for the killer regardless.

"To kill not one but two Dons, damn Leah. What were you thinking." he thought.

Downstairs it sounded like someone was fighting with the landlord. There was shouting and banging on the walls. Jacob stood up when he heard people running up the stairs. He went over to lock the door but as he almost got to it, The door was kicked in by guys wearing black trench coats and who wore fedoras on their heads. Jacob went back to the living room to pick up his completed rubix cube.

"Who the hell are you people! Why'd you come kicking in the door like that."

None of the men answered, but a man in a dark blue trench coat who appeared to be more than just muscle went over to pick up the newspaper clippings Jacob dropped. He went through them like he was looking over at baseball cards. The other men who were just muscle kept Jacob from escaping by forming a wall around him.

"This is interesting, why do you have this paper clipping of the Mob claiming they were finished in Seattle." the man in the blue trench coat asked him.

"I like collecting amazing stories…who are you people!"

"Tell me son, do you know the person who did this? Because if you do…"

"I don't know shit!"

"Alright…Johnny search his pockets! and Sammy hold him!" The leader ordered both of his men.

This Johnny and Sammy were definitely all muscle. Their muscles could be seen from under their trench coat as they moved. and their faces were chiseled like they were made of stone. Johnny checked Jacob's right pocket and found 10 dollars and keys. In his left pocket he came across an Iphone. "Noo!" Jacob screamed and struggled to get out of a full nelson that Sammy had him in.

"Here you go Boss" Johnny tossed the phone over to his leader.

"Well it looks like the only contact you have here is some person named Leah…what do you say if we give her a call. Our source told us the person who killed our Don and friends was a woman, but that she was in fact a monster. Let's see if this monster will come when her man is in trouble. Take him to the car! And find a place where no fucking police will hear us or see us."

Johnny and Sammy carried Jacob downstairs, but before that, they gagged his mouth with a handkerchief so his screams would be muffled. The leader called Leah and heard her voice from other end answer.

"Jacob! I'm sorry that I made you wait. I shouldn't have left you back there, let's take the money and go back home." she sounded happy and excited.

"That money doesn't belong to you…If you want your Jacob back, come back to granite falls. I'll call you back when we found a good spot to make this deal."

"Who is this…who the fuck are you pe-" The leader ended the conversation midway in her sentence. He walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**(!) **_"Next Chapter. A big showdown." _


	15. Chapter 15: No Way Out

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: N/A**

* * *

**Chapter 14: No Way Out**

**The Midwest USA, Paragon Underground Facility #4**

The past two months have been very rewarding for Michael Sheppard, He took down a lot of information about werewolves from just studying Leah. Her drive to kill came from hunger, she was a natural in manipulating the darkness and using it to her advantage. The stages that it took to become a werewolf weren't to difficult for her. Her first transformation was a success, but it was when she became a true werewolf that he was most excited about. As he mentioned to one of his main scientist who asked him, only two true werewolves still exist in the world. One in Europe who had control of his curse and one who lived in the Himalayas, that particular individual wasn't able to control his curse.

Never has he been able to study a female werewolf in the wild. But how exactly was he watching her and studying her? Michael had thousands of small robotic cameras following her all the time. Sometimes they would be as big as squirrels, to decreasing sizes like that of birds, bugs and flies. They tracked her and recorded all her actions and way of life while she was alone. She proved to be a true killer, cold and cunning. Her speed was just as he imagined it would be, to fast for bullets to catch. Her strength was unmatched, taking on a mountain lion, a grizzly bear and even a Were-Bear.

There were two things he was eager to study about her, he wanted to release the mental and biological restrains that kept her from going into her third werewolf stage. In that stage she was just powerful as he was and was in every sense of the word, Deathless, although that was yet to proven right. With that, he wanted Leah to also bear children. He had hoped that she would have sex with one of the many men she killed, but she wasn't a whore. She showed great care for Jacob, the boy who one of the men from his retrieval team injected with an experimental serum. Perhaps she would have her own kids with this boy. Michael didn't worry because he knew that the best kind of results of Leah becoming pregnant and bringing new werewolf children into the world to study was with someone she loved.

Michael stood up out of his seat and walked into the center of his executive room, he knelt down and placed his hand on the floor. A sealing pattern appeared around him, it glowed intensely. **"Lycan Child Seal! Release!" **Michael broke all of the restraints within Leah. He felt that with Jacob in the Mob's hand, he was going to see something amazing.

* * *

**Granite Falls, 3:30- Afternoon**

It took a while for Leah to get back to Granite falls. She was hauling ass all the way from Canada just trying to get back to Jacob. When she reached the apartment complex Jacob lived in, she ran up the stairs till she reached the fifth floor. She busted through Jacob's apartment door and went searching in every room. He wasn't inside but some of his things were still here like his clothes, his stuffed animal Nemo. Nothing appeared to be taken. She went and checked her own apartment next. Jacob wasn't in there either, nothing except her collection of newspaper clippings and the rubix cube she gave to him before she left.

The rubix cube and the clippings were In the living room. She picked up the toy and found that all sides were one solid color. _"He did it" _she whispered. She placed it inside of the duffel bag she carried and walked outside of the apartment building. Outside she saw that Jacob's car was still parked nearby. As she went over to take a look inside, her Phone rang. She was quick to answer it and ask whoever was speaking on the other end where Jacob was.

"Come over to the Quarry, take the Gun Club Rd and follow it till you come across the entrance to the Quarry to your right. Make sure you have my money, you come with that and Jacob here won't have an accident."

"Let me talk to him you Fucking asshole…Hey!" The mobster on the other end cut his sentence short.

Leah used a combination of X-ray and Telescopic vision to find and Locate Jacob. From her vantage point she saw someone tied and gagged. They were sitting on a chair surrounded by 30 or 40 people. Their were also cars and limousines there, 10 of them actually. Leah took off running to the location of the quarry. She was going so fast she made snow which had collected along side roads and on trees fall and sprinkle in the air. People in cars only saw a grayish blur when she passed them, and small animals like mice and pigeons were blown away from their positions.

* * *

**Quarry, 4:00- Evening **

Leah hurried over to the quarry, she skipped running down the pathway and instead jumped over it and landed square where the Seattle Mobsters had Jacob tied to a chair and had him gagged. Getting a closer and better look at Jacob with her telescopic vision, she saw that his face was bruised and had cuts on it. His head hung low, he looked tired and defeated. At least that's what she felt from just looking at him.

"I'm here! Now Let Jacob go!" she ordered them.

The man in the blue trench coat walked over to her but kept his distance. In his gloved hand he had a magnum revolver, the other balled up into a fist.

"Do you have my Money. I ask because since it was _You_ who killed my family's don, I am taking over. This information however, is irrelevant to you. Hand over the money and we will let Jacob go."

"No. I will place the money in the center, and you send Jacob over too. I will collect Jacob and you can have all your money. We'll walk over together, you and me."

The Mob leader was hesitant, if it really was Leah who killed the majority of his family and the Olympia crime family. What else could she really be capable of that she wasn't showing him right now. He lifted Jacob up from his chair and told him to walk until he was told to stop. Jacob at this point listened. Leah watched Jacob walk toward her. He had sort of a limp to his left leg. It pissed Leah off to know that they hurt him, that he who had nothing to do with their losses, could be treated like this.

"STOP!" The boss ordered Jacob. Jacob listened and stood quietly. His hand were tied with rope and his face was covered with a handkerchief. He also had another in his mouth to keep him from screaming. Leah slowly walked over to Jacob, she signaled to the Mob leader to also come over. Sammy and Johnny wanted to go with him, but their leader told them to stay back.

Leah placed the duffel bag down and left it open so the mob leader could see that all the money, gold and silver bars were still there. When his slow approach to her finally ended, He grabbed the duffel bag and slowly picked it up. Leah took a hold of Jacob's arm and slowly took him with her. The crime leader was happy, excited actually to have so much money.

"This is how this deal should have ended…" the leader said.

Leah didn't care for anything else he or his goons wanted to say to her. She ripped the ropes tying Jacob's hands together. She removed the gag from his mouth and just as she was about to removed the handkerchief tied around his face- she heard it. It a loud Gunshot. Time seemed to slow down to a screeching halt as she saw blood run down Jacob's face under the handkerchief. The leader quietly signaled to one of his guys holding on to a rifle to aim at Jacob while he and Leah had their back turned to them.

"That one was for every soldier, Capo and my Don that you killed back in Seattle. It was good doing business with you Leah."

Jacob's body fell down on the ground, the handkerchief still covering his face. She had so much rage boiling up inside her, she felt something horrible wanting to break free from her. But her side that loved Jacob kept it from breaking free. She didn't want to move the handkerchief away from his face, something told her that if she saw the hole in his face that was caused by their bullet; she would go on a killing spree that would never stop. She knelt down and changed into her first transformation, she kept the handkerchief pasted on his face as she bit him on his neck. She had hoped that maybe he could be brought back by turning him into a werewolf. Nothing was happening, there was no sign of him getting back up or even twitching. Leah cried and held Jacob close to her. As the mob men got in their cars ready to leave Granite Falls, Something did happened.

Jacob's body began to twitch, blood red bubbles began to float around him. They began to cover his body until his entire body was all red. The redness on him became obsidian black, Leah had to release him from a burning sensation that threatened to harm her further. A black orb then surrounded Jacob, piercing glowing red eyes and a roaring mouth with sharp teeth howled so loud it made the men who killed him hurry off. Escape for them was not something Jacob was going to allow.

* * *

All Leah could do watch as all the entrances were blocked off by walls of bleeding flesh that rose up from the ground. They had blinking eyeballs on them, moving arms and legs. Intestines that moved and veins that littered them. It was like something out of a nightmare. Jacob's body began to morph and change just like Leah when she was first on her own. But when Jacob got to the second transformation, he went further into the third stage which was something more horrifying than Leah could have ever imagined. Jacob had grown to a 15 foot tall Werewolf who had glowing eyes and a tongue that mirrored a slithering worm. His black fur was like the igneous rock Obsidian. Each strands of hair were like small sharp black knives on him. The hatred and evil that emanated from him could not be felt by the mobsters, but Leah who could, was terrified of him.

Jacob looked over to Leah and roared at her. The air blast generated from his roar burned her skin deeply, but her regenerative ability healed her quickly. Feeling he would attack her first, she turned into her second transformation and spoke to him telepathically.

"_Jacob it's me Leah! It's not me you want! It's those men. Kill them Jacob! Kill them!"_

Even as she pleaded with him, his mind was like that of an animal. Incapable of communicating back at her. She needed to say something sincerere, something that would keep him from killing her. She then thought of the cube, their hug and the feeling of wanting to kiss each other.

"_Jacob! Listen to me right now! If you don't kill those assholes! You won't get your reward for completing the rubix cube!"_

He was still going for her, she needed to be more sincere. It needed to come from the core of her heart. _"Jacob… I Love You!" _she shouted as loud as her mind could amplify sound. Jacob eyes, those piercing red eyes closed. He extended his had over to her to hold, she held his sharp fur covered hand with both her own and rubbed her head on it. Her face bled from rubbing. _"Kill them Jacob, Kill them!" _

Jacob turned his attention to The men who all had weapons out, aimed at him. Some had weapons like grenades, Heavy duty sniper rifles and others, Rocket Propelled grenades. Jacob's worm like tongue licked his lips and nose, He swung one arm like he threw a left hook In boxing. The air and power generated from that hook created tornado like winds that blew many men away and their cars/ limos they came here with. **"Kill Him!" **the leader who was hiding behind a bulldozer machine yelled out to his men. After the dust was settled, gunfire erupted. Machine guns, handguns, sniper rifles and even rockets fired at Jacob. The bullets that struck him turned to dust. Bullets more powerful like that from snipers managed to merely cut him. And the rockets that were fired from the RPG's exploded on him, leaving deep burns on his skin. The blast from their grenades did little but get dirt on him. He had healed to quick for any real damage to be done to him.

Jacob charged at them and began his slaughter, if they couldn't kill him with their weapons then they would try to gang up on him. When he grabbed one guy, he tore him in half. He picked up a limousine and used it to crush other mobsters. The other men who were out of his line of sight jumped on his back and with pipes and knifed tried to jab them into him. But his fur which served more than just as a protective layer, was also a weapon. The men who were on him were quickly pierced by his fur. Many were simply slice into bite sized pieces. For the few that remained, they just said "fuck you" to the leader and tried finding a way out.

The fear in their faces, the blood that was staining the ground and gore that littered the quarry; it was all so reminiscent of what Leah did to survive two months ago. But what he was doing was out of sheer anger. The monster that was Jacob appeared to enjoy it, but as the number of mobsters dwindle to a few, he tortured them. Slowly ripping limb by limb. Tearing out their guts and mashing them into a bloody jelly between his powerful hands. Leah looked around and saw The mob leader trying to find a way out of the quarry by climbing on top of mining equipment. She went over to him and grabbed his arm. He punched her and kicked her as hard as he could, but by doing that he broke his hand and feet. She dragged him and called Jacob over who was looking for more men to kill.

Jacob heard Leah call him and saw that she had the man who kidnapped him. And who had his goons beat him up for information on Leah. His heavy steps filled the man with fear, he begged Leah to let him go.

"**You can keep the money! You can keep it! I'll give up this lifestyle I promise!" **his cry fell on deaf ears as Leah tossed him over to Jacob. Jake grabbed him, lifted him and bit head off. He spit the man's head out of his mouth and tore the headless body In half.

* * *

**5:30- Evening **

After the last of the men were dead, Jacob sat close to Leah, staring at her. Leah tried communicating with him telepathically. He stood in that form and wondered why he wasn't transforming back.

"_Jacob…can you hear me? Can you transform back into a human?"_

"_**Leah…I'm….Stuck…Like…This" **_his mental voice sounded deep like a monster, but it also sounded sad and angry too.

She did this to him, in a final act of love she chose to change him and now. It wasn't fair that she could change back into a human whenever she wanted but he couldn't. How will they be able to return back home now with him like this. She didn't know what to do, she didn't know where to turn to. In her moment of sadness, she heard three hearts beats inside of Jacob. One sounded powerful, it must have belonged to the Monster who sat in front of her. A second normal one that belonged to Jacob who was trapped inside, mentally and spiritually. But then there was a third, but this heart beat sounded like humming. Like someone humming a song that belonged to their tribe.

The humminh song comforted her, but it didn't give her an answer to how she could help Jacob. Then it hit her, the answer.

"_Jacob…if you truly can't change back, if you're really stuck like this…The I'll change too! I did this to you! I'm so Sorry Jake…I'm So Sorry!"_

The monster tilted his head a bit, like he knew what Leah meant by that declaration. Before she could concentrate and pushing into the third stage of her power, someone appeared at the quarry amidst all the blood and gore.

"_**I would advise you against doing something like that Leah! Please don't rush things!" **_A man with such a stern voice yelled out.

Leah and Jacob turned, there was a man in black slacks. Black dress shoes. A black turtle neck and black blazer. He wore black shades and had black slick Back hair. His hands which were covered in black leather gloves reached up to removed the black shades from his face. He placed them in his blazer's chest pocket and then placed his hands behind his back. Seeing this man awoke all her memories in that moment…he was…his name was…

"_Michael Sheppard…" _she said quietly under her breath. She held Jacob back as he had something to share with her.

* * *

**(!)** _"Next Chapter might be the last chapter, either way it will be filled with a great fight scene. Thank you Cat and Brankel for reviewing and taking the time to read."_

Music, "_Maisou"_- Naruto Shippuden OST inspired the entire feel of the chapter for me.


	16. Chapter 16: Blackwater

**Disclaimer: **"All Twilight characters and Mythology are property of Stephenie Meyer, All other non related Twilight Mythology and characters are my own creations."

**Quote Relating to Chapter: **_"Que Quowle"- _Jacob Black.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Blackwater**

**Granite Falls, The Quarry, 6:00- Night **

Leah changed back into a human when she saw Michael before her and Jacob. The man responsible for the nightmare that she had to live and experience for two months. The man who took her away from her home, from Jacob and who took away his birth right just because he was trying to protect her. He was either really stupid or desperate to show himself at this time, but for what and on what grounds. She stood behind Jacob's hand which covered her a great deal. Jacob's eyes glowed even brighter when he looked into the eyes of Michael.

"_**Leah…who…is…he…" **_Jacob asked her.

"That's Michael Sheppard. He's the one who took me away. Who took away your ability to phase and who made me into what I am."

Jacob growled and snarled at Michael, he wanted to go over there and kill him so badly- but his chance would come real soon. Michael took a look around at all the carnage surrounding them. He then took a long look at Leah before looking up into the eyes of Jacob. Those piercing red eyes, probably filled with so much hate for him right now.

"I had hoped that it would have been you who would push past the barrier of the second stage to reach the form…your friend here is currently in. I wanted you to show me what kind of power you would display if you had pushed past the second. But I guess what your friend here did to these poor men would have to suffice for the moment. Leah…it's time to come back with me."

"Fuck you! I'm not going anywhere with you! Change Jacob back to normal right now!"

"Change him back? Leah don't you remember, it was you who saved him and turned him into the monster that he currently is. I originally took you to study everything that made a werewolf legendary. There are only two werewolves left in the world…four if I count you and Jacob. But I want to learn more, I want to bring the werewolf back into this world. Before you bit your friend there to save his life, I had hoped that you would have sex with one of those many men you killed. Then have delivered me a litter of future Lycan subjects."

"If that's what you were hoping for…Then you really don't know how women think. Maybe if you came out of that underground facility you kept me in to see the sunlight, maybe you could find yourself a woman who cares about what you believe in. Now change me and Jacob back to the way we were! You already have all the stupid data you could ever want!"

"I have no intention of doing such a thing. You have bonded so well with everything I gave you. The only reason why Jacob here is unable to change back is because there's too much turmoil inside of him. Issues he hasn't accepted or gotten over. But you, you have conquered your demons. And that's why even if you had changed like him, you could still go back to a human. Leave him and come back with me Leah. I don't want to hurt you, even less, I don't want to kill you or Jacob."

"Fuck You! You either change us back or else me and Jacob will have just have get the answer out of you by force!"

Michael chuckled at her threat. He took off his gloves and stuffed them in his pockets.

"You're such a disappointment Leah, like a daughter who won't listen to her father even when he knows what's best for her."

"You could never be my father, not in a hundred lifetimes. My real father has been keeping me away from my home. Has been keeping the monster that you planted in me from harming my family. And I know it was you who was giving me pointers on how to survive and how to be a better killer. No More!"

Leah changed into her first stage, ready to attack Michael. But Jacob had other plans, ever since he got to this small city he's been itching to prove his worth. Whatever Leah had done before he found her, he was going to protect her. The need to protect his mate was so strong it threatened to consume him, he would even hurt her if she so much as even refused his protection. But she didn't. No, instead she let Jacob have this one- Now she would see what Michael was truly capable of. Jacob had a devilish grin, licked his bloody lips and roared at him.

"I have no plans on giving you you're wolf back boy, I don't really care whether you live or die. But I guess before we throw down, I should let you know something about the power in you. Just like me you are currently deathless, but only I can remove that ability. Still, a good exercise wouldn't hurt!"

* * *

**Jacob vs. Michael**

Jacob and Michael both ran towards each other. One had only vengeance on his mind. And the other just wanted Leah to come back with him to the underground facility. What powers and technique Michael had up his sleeves were limitless, but Jacob who was almost as strong as him- would need to focus hard on discovering his powers and quick.

"**Metal Art! Steel Diamond Fists!" **Michael clapped both his hands together and shouted. His hands then turned into shining steel.

Jacob and Michael crashed their fists into each other so hard they created a blast wave followed by a sonic boom. Both of them tried punching the other, but Jacob was quick and Michael was quicker. The pupils in his eyes lost their round shape and instead became slitted like a poisonous snake. Michael found an opening in Jacob's dodging and struck him in the face. Jacob stumbled back a bit, still Michael punched hard into his abdomen, sides and face.

Each strike broke bones and damaged organs. But Jacob's regenerative ability was greater than Leah and even more when he was a Quileute wolf. He regained his footing and concentrated hard. He got on all four and dug his claws into the ground. It looked almost like he wanted to rip a large chunk of the earth from the ground, but that wasn't the plan. He opened his mouth and focused. Energy began swirl and gather into a ball which grew in size near Jacob's open mouth. Michael knew what he was doing and what was coming.

"Already the most powerful werewolf on the planet, and he's going to resort to that move…_The Primordial Roar_. **Spirit Art! Almighty Spirit shield!"**

A giant ethereal shield that burned with powerful energy hovered in front of Michael. Truly what Jacob was about to shoot could do more than enough damage to him, enough to disintegrate him. Of course he was covered if such an event did happen to him. Jacob unleashed a mighty earth shaking roar that caused the air all around them to bubble. He unleash his technique as a powerful beam that aimed straight for Michael's spirit shield. It was so heavy it created a mini trench underneath it as it flew towards Michael's shield. When the beam made contact with the shield, a giant Orb explosion was the result.

Leah had to change into her second stage and hang onto the ground to keep from being blown away. The blast waved tossed mining equipment, cars and the dead bodies of mobsters around like toys. A large smoke cloud was left after the explosion ceased. It was like a volcano just finished erupting. Michael's shield protected him but what happened next was a little surprising. When the dust settled, and the shaking stopped. Jacob went ahead and punched the spirit shield which had cracked terribly from withstanding such a powerful blast. Michael never expected the strongest shield in his arsenal to be so close to shattering. Jacob only needed to punch it a few times before breaking it and grabbing Michael by his head.

Jacob slammed him repeatedly on the ground, twirling him around and slamming him down with such lethal force it could kill anyone ten times over. With Michael a few inches into the ground, Jacob unleashed everything and punched Michael in the face. His speed and strength crushed Michael's face, leaving one messed up bloody mess. To add more damage, Jacob unleashed quick round of mini powerful blast roars at point blank range. Michael was pushed so far deep into the earth, he was in his own tunnel that was filling with blood.

Jacob wondered if Michael was Dead, But Leah who had a connection to Michael felt he was far from dead. **"Underworld Art! Hands from Tartaros!" **a black ray shot out from the tunnel Michael was in and created a black orb around the quarry. To everyone outside of it, it seemed like no one was in the quarry. No sound emanated from that place and all seemed well. It was an illusion meant to trick people into not discovering what was going on. Apart from that, giant rotting arms that belonged to demons, monsters and long centuries dead humans sprouted from the ground and stretched forward. They were all looking to grab and keep Jacob restrained. But Jacob slashed and tore them with his claws, each time he cut them in half, they just kept sprouting a new arm.

"You really have no idea the vast knowledge I have about the Spirit world and the world of Elemental Arts. You just carved your own name on your own coffin Jacob! Nothing you do or try can kill me. I gave Leah her powers, who in turned shared them with you. If I wanted to remove them from you I could! Remember that!"

Jacob who was having trouble with the arms constricting around him and thrusting their hands into his body, couldn't find a way out of this. Even with his strength and endurance maximized times by 100, there was no competing with the strength of the underworld. The arms which were constricted around Jacob's limbs and neck, held him like that. Michael jumped out of his tunnel, face healed and holding on to a gigantic golden and white Trident. It was known as a _Trishula_ in Sanskrit and represented Creation, Preservation and Destruction in Hindu/ Buddhist religious symbolism. He held on to the trident and jammed it into Jacobs chest which came out from behind his back.

Leah, who refused to watch him die a second time went over to Michael with claws out and canines ready to dismember. The glowing in Jacob's eyes left. The power and new life that was bestowed upon Jacob by Leah, now left his body as black smoke from his mouth and eyes. The smoke traveled down the pole of the trident and into Michael's hands- returning back to its source. Leah jumped Michael and dug her claws and arms into his back. She bit down on his head as hard as she could.

"Enough Games Leah, you're coming back with me. I value you too much to let you keep roaming in this world without my help or guidance." The trident disappeared as did the arms holding Jacob's body which had finally turned back into a human.

Leah pulled her arms out of Michaels body and released the bite she had on his head. He healed instantly. She ran over to hold on to Jacob's lifeless body for the second time. Michael placed his gloves back on and also his shades in a very cool manner. He then walked over to Leah and grabbed her by her arm. She felt a tingling sensation course through her body, it was affecting her nervous system- she couldn't move. Michael was passing small currents of electricity into her which changed her back into a human.

"_Jacob…wake…up…please" _she muttered softly as she slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

**Jacob's Soul**

Jacob found himself walking endlessly into in a dark void where there was no sound, no light and no anything. He wondered if this is what it was truly like to be dead. He had failed to bring Leah back home, he had failed his wolf who was long gone from him. He wasn't worthy and incapable of protecting those he once loved and still do today. When he had truly accepted failure, he saw a light in this dark void that had no end to it. His walking went from jogging to running. It felt like he would never reach this light, was it heaven, was it the great spirit waiting for him.

Jacob pushed himself to reach this light, when he closed his eyes and prayed hard, the light got closer to him. But as it did, Jacob realized it wasn't that kind of light. It was the light of a bonfire. Sitting near this bonfire was someone who felt familiar to Jacob. This man had long black hair, a strong patient look to him. He was playing a panpipe, the music was beautiful. Next to him was someone very close to Jacob, it was his very own wolf. He looked happy to see Jacob, The strange man petted him and allowed Jacob to reunite with him.

"He was very lonely Jacob, your wolf I mean. He was tied and kept locked in a very powerful cage made of stone and blessed tree logs. I wonder if it was you who had sealed him away, but I knew my Great grandson could never or would ever do something like that."

"Ephraim?…are you my…my Great Grandfather."

Ephraim only smiled, he got up out of his seat and went over to Jacob. He placed his hand on his shoulder and told him,

"I wish there was more time to talk, but Leah is in trouble Jacob. I promise you'll get all your answers when I visit you again."

"What do you mean visit? Aren't you dead."

"It's like Leah's father told her in her time of need, sometimes our people return back to our earthly homes to visit our families and friends. When I came back, there was such a horrible air of sadness and depression in La Push. I knew that something was wrong. I know my connection to you may not be as strong as it is with your father, so it was difficult to find you or your wolf."

"_Grandfather…Ephraim. Am I dead?" _he asked.

"…Yes."

"_Then I can't help Leah. How can I help her if I'm dead."_

"For the moment yes you are dead…but you will live again Jacob. That man who took away your powers and life, didn't take away everything. In that horrible form that you were in a moment ago, I managed to remove the rare ability of resurrection from it. This bonfire here represents it. Step into the fire Jacob and you will come back to life- and to ensure that La Push is never threatened again by someone like Michael, I will fuse with you."

"_Will I be able to save Leah, can I change her back to the way she was Ephraim." _

"_We'll have to find out together Jacob, your wolf included."_

Ephraim, Jacob and his wolf all stepped into the bonfire together. It neither burned or seared their flesh, instead it fused all three of them. The fire grew and grew until Jacob's world of darkness was illuminated.

* * *

**The Quarry, 7:00- Night**

Michael placed some clothes on Leah and was about to teleport out of the quarry when he felt a powerful wind blow behind him. He Placed Leah back down on the ground and turned around. It was Jacob, but there was something really, really different about him. He was cloaked in a white aura the flickered off of him like fire. He had on white buckskin pants, a type of breastplate from his people. Tattoo designs all over his body. His face had a war paint design on it. It was a mixture of black and white.

He wore a white scarf around his neck along with ceremonial beads. His hair had grown into a long silky black flowing mane that shined. The last piece of attire was a wolf's pelt that rested on his head and extended all the way down his legs. Except this pelt wasn't from a real wolf but like white fire that took the shape of a pelt. In every sense of the word, Jacob looked like an Ascended Native American Chief.

Michael felt threatened, never has he felt such a powerful combination of energies and spirits in one body. He clapped both hands together and kept them like that, he chanted a few words which made a red aura surround him, his fists were covered In black flames. Jacob had such a focused and unmoved look in his face, he didn't even acknowledge Michael's power because this wouldn't be much of a fight.

"This time I'll seal you in a place where not even the light of the gods will reach you!" Michael angrily shouted.

He vanished and appeared in front of Jacob intending to punch him, Jacob was far quicker than Michael and dodged his attack. With an opening for him, Jacob landed a heaven shaking punch square center in Michael's gut. The punch released a blast of air from the back of Michael. Michael coughed up blood, but he was far from dead. He spun and tried getting Jacob with multiple tornado kicks. He kept going until he backed Jacob into the quarry wall. But even when Jacob was backed into the wall, He simply teleported and grabbed Michael's blazer and tossed him up into the air. It was up there where Jacob unleashed a tirade of punches and kicks on Michael that created multiple and rapid sonic booms. Michael's healing ability which was greater than Jacob's when he was a level 3 werewolf was slowly giving out and failing him.

"_What's going on! None of this suppose to be affecting this badly!…I can't be killed…I have no equal!"_

Jacob never let up on his combos, and when he did- he made sure to end it with a devastating attack. As Michael fell back down to earth, Jacob teleported below him and stopped him from falling by punching him in the center of his back.

"**AAAGGHHH!" **Michael shouted from pain, something so foreign to him had just become known to him.

Jacob held Michael up by the his blazer and punched several more times on his back until Michael's black flame covered hands and red aura disappeared. Michael was in so much pain, he couldn't stop drooling blood or coughing it out. Jacob dropped him and lifted his hand up to the sky. The moon which had come out tonight, created a white flaming spear with a white blade. Michael saw this and knew his time was coming to an end, he grabbed some dirt from the ground and coughed blood on it. With the white spear firmly in Jacob's hand, Jacob impaled Michael sending the white blade right through his heart.

"**AAAHHHHH!" **Jacob stepped back and watched the blackness escape from Michael's body and soul. It was being sucked out and collect inside of the tip of the spear. With all of Michael's power and malice collected in the blade. Jacob pulled the spear out of him and tossed it up into the sky. The light of the moon destroyed the spear and by doing that- ended Michael's life. Michael's body turned into ash which blew and scattered into the wind.

This new form Jacob was in was known as the _Ascended Wolf_, the right kind of form for a chief like himself to be in. Jacob inhaled some air and then exhaled it all out. Relieved that it was all over. He walked over to Leah and knelt down to hold her. He placed his hand on her forehead and searched her soul. First he had to remove that monster inside of her, then he had to release her original wolf. Finding the monster was easy, he saw it holding onto Leah like she belonged it. He vanished the monster with little easy. He then found her wolf and broke the seal which was really hard to break.

"_This seal was not created by any person, witch or wizard. Whoever created this seal, is even more powerful than me or Michael. But strangely enough, it's lock requires not a key…but pure energy. That Michael made this seal with this kind of lock on purpose. With so much anger and evil in Leah, where was she gonna find any pure energy to unlock her wolf." _

Jacob gave some of his energy to the seal's lock and watched the stone and wooden interlocking logs crack and break. Leah's wolf was finally free and back to her. The darkness that clouded her mind gave way to blue sky that replaced it. Jacob left her mind and waited for Leah to wake up. Jacob changed back into a human and looked into Leah's closed eyes. She had to endure so much and he had to be strong. If this could all be counted as an adventure, then this one adventure he never wanted to relive again.

Leah's eyes opened and saw Jacob looking straight at her. She felt this soothing sunlight feeling inside her body and mind the more she looked at him. The pained feeling of hunger in her stomach was gone, she no longer felt a need to go out and kill people. It was like one giant weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Emotionally she felt happy and elated.

"_Jacob…you're alive." _she whispered softly.

"_I had to die two times though Leah, but someone brought me back. Are you feeling ok? Can you stand up?"_

"_Yeah…." _Jacob helped Leah get back up on her feet. He could hear the sirens of police coming closer to the quarry. There was no way they could have escaped without using the exits. But then again, Jacob did acquire new powers that could help both of them. Leah found enough strength to keep herself up, she searched around for a certain bag. She found it near a bulldozer. It was the duffel bag with a million dollars and 300k in gold and silver bars. She smiled and gave Jacob a wink. He rolled his eyes and told her to hurry up.

"How are we gonna get up, their gonna find us Jake."

"_I got us covered Leah, close your eyes first." _she didn't know what he had in mind, but she trusted him fully to do so. [Snap]

"_Open your eyes Leah." _he breathed into her ear. Jacob and Leah were in his apartment.

"_Whoa!…Jacob how did you..." _Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders. Leah dropped her bag and placed her hands on his. Jacob's breathing got more intense as his lips traced up and down her neck. Leah's heart beat began to increase. Was this really the moment? They never even had their first kiss.

"_Jacob…I love you." _she told him a second time. She sounded very serious.

"_And I love you too Leah, My Beta, my friend…my girlfriend." _

Leah blushed and smiled from that last word. "Don't you think you should ask me The question first if you want to call me that?"

"_I don't have to, we sort of already asked each other in our own subtle way, don't you agree. We need to leave Leah, we can finally go back home."_

Jacob released the hold he had on her and began to pack his clothes and other belongings. Leah helped him pack while also playing a prank on him. Like putting socks back in his cabinets when he placed them already in his bags and suitcases. He didn't get mad, actually he laughed when he took notice that he was putting the same socks and shirts back in his bag twice, three times.

"That's real funny Leah."

"What is Jacob? I have no idea what your talking about."

With all his things in bags and in the trunk of his car, Jacob took out his car keys to open the driver's door. But before he stuck the key inside, Leah took a hold of his arm and turned him so he could face her. He smiled when she smiled and blushed when she winked at him. She pulled out the rubix cub which he completed today.

"_I think I owe you something Jacob." _

She handed him the toy puzzle back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed the distance between them. Jacob went for it too and wrapped his arms around her back. As their lips pressed into each other, Jacob felt something brighten in him. Like this was destined the moment Leah decided to join his pack. Their lips mashed together, their tongues explored each others mouth. Leah's tongue was smooth and slippery. Not the kind of tongue he'd expected someone like her to have, someone who just loved to spit fire at him and anyone.

Apparently Leah had more air to spare, but Jacob was quickly losing oxygen and needed to separate his lips from hers. She giggled when Jacob raised his head up to the sky to take a breather. He went around his car to open the passenger door so Leah could sit inside. He closed the door and tossed his Rubix cube up in the sky and caught it as it fell back down to him. He stepped inside of his car, started the ignition and leaned over so he could give Leah one more kiss before taking off at top speed. The road back to La Push would be long, but at least now they would have some time for each other.

_- END_

* * *

**(!) **"I Choose to end this story with the song _"Blue Moon/ We Belong Together" _by The Vidal Brothers. Thank you all who took the time to read and review, special thanks to TheCatTheWall for all her help. Thank you also Brankel1."


End file.
